Silent Moments
by oranfly
Summary: After a case gets to her, Olivia is put into mandatory therapy where the only way for her to be deemed fit to work again is to correspond with someone of her choice through email. What happens when that someone is Peter? Pre-Peter running away AU
1. Chapter 1 oranfly

A/N: I'm not really sure how many people read beginning author notes but I promise this is pretty important – at least at first. This is a co-authored fic by myself and the amazing Americanchick. How this works is we have each taken turns writing a chapter. I have written the odd numbered chapters and Americanchick has written the even.

So, without further ado, I give you "Silent Moments".

Olivia sat with her arms folded across her chest looking as if she would either die of boredom or shoot the person across from her. FBI psychologist and expert profiler, Dr. Kari O'Brian, sat across from her lounging comfortably in her leather chair, pencil scratching at ground breaking speeds across the paper template perched on her crossed legs. Olivia was pretty sure that she hadn't said a word throughout their entire session, so what she could be writing about was completely escaping her at the moment. She replayed the reason Broyles had given for sending her here for the millionth time. Oh yeah! She was a "loose cannon just waiting for any target and she was going to get someone killed, and probably not herself". The last case had gotten a little too close to home for Olivia's comfort and had her sister and niece in the direct path of danger. The psychos who had been behind the latest heinous acts of violence and terrorism had found out Olivia was working on the case and had literally shot up her place. They had been lucky that Ella was in the bath at the time and only Rachel and Olivia had been toward the front of the apartment.

*Flashback*

"I don't understand why Ella wants me to sing to her before bed – it was always you that had the beautiful voice in the family." Olivia reasoned as she helped finish cleaning the dishes from dinner.

"Not true! You just don't sing often enough and besides, Ella just likes to be around you as much as possible when we visit. You're her hero, Liv." Rachel smiled at her sister lovingly.

_PING!_

Olivia knew that sound before the shatter of kitchen wall tile made it to her ears. It was gunfire and it just kept coming. Olivia shoved her sister to the floor and quickly dove for the floor herself. Rachel's eyes were wide in horror and pain. She had probably been hit.

"STAY HERE!" Olivia yelled over the gunfire. "I'M GOING TO ELLA!"

Rachel had nodded and agreed mostly in fear and Olivia army crawled her way across her kitchen, living room, and down the hallway. Most of the gunfire hadn't reached the bathroom, but Ella had been smart and she was lying beside the bath tub, pressing her body to the floor and covering her ears. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she nearly cried out when she saw Olivia crouched in the doorway. Olivia ducked beside her and pulled her into her arms and continued to press her to the floor so that she would take a bullet before her niece did.

A couple minutes passed and the firing stopped. Olivia remained still with her body protecting a sobbing Ella for another couple of minutes before she deemed it safe for them to move.

"Ella, sweetie. I need you to stay right here and not move okay?" Olivia slowly extracted the girl from her arms, but Ella wasn't having any of it and refused to be budged.

"NO! You can't leave me Aunt Liv – PLEASE!" Ella continued to sob and Olivia couldn't just leave her. She stood with Ella still in her arms and hustled back into the kitchen. Rachel was just trying to get to her feet when they entered and when she saw Ella there was a tearful reunion as Ella leapt from her aunt's arms and into her mother's. Blood was dribbling down Rachel's left arm, but she didn't seem to care as she cried into her daughter's hair.

It was that image, burned into her retinas, that caused her to shoot at a suspect's legs for not answering all their questions. They had needed him to talk so that they could find his boss, but he wasn't, so Olivia gave him some external motivation.

*End Flashback*

"You know that in order to get off part-time status you'll need to speak eventually." Dr. O'Brian reasoned.

Olivia visibly cringed and then forcibly relaxed the muscles in her body and almost made it as far as releasing her arms, but they were her last line of defense against this woman.

"What do I have to say to not have to come back here?" Olivia asked in all seriousness.

Dr. O'Brian smiled pleasantly at her as if she had expected that response and it made Olivia want to yell at her. She wasn't someone that could be stereotyped into a category and dealt with.

"You obviously don't feel comfortable enough to open up to me."

Olivia almost rolled her eyes at that statement but fought the urge.

"Do you have a friend that you speak regularly to? Someone to confide in?" Dr. O'Brian asked conversationally.

Olivia immediately thought of her sister, Rachel. She'd always been able to tell her everything, but since starting the fringe division she'd started to keep more and more to herself. First it was just because it was case related and she was bound by law and country not to tell her anything. Then she stopped telling her some personal things that were slightly tied to the cases she dealt with; John's non-proposal, their relationship in general, Charlie's death, and her general fears as to what she was becoming.

She then thought of Peter. Despite herself, a smile crept across her face. That man had been trying to get her to open up since day one and she had been fighting him with every ounce of strength she had, but he just kept chiseling at her walls and every once in a while something would slip past. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. They had saved each other enough for her not to worry that he didn't have her back. Sighing and accepting her solution, Olivia nodded.

"Yes, I guess I do." She said evenly.

"Good. Then I want you to email this friend and just let whatever comes out, come out. I've got a work sheet to get you started on things you can talk about and I encourage you to pick one for each email and see where it takes you." Dr. O'Brian took a sheet out from her desk and handed it to Olivia. "Write an email every day, back and forth, and agree not to discuss the emails in person. This should create a safe environment where you can say anything you want without having to face direct repercussions."

"But-" Olivia protested once she started reading the list of topic ideas.

"I assume you want to be at full-time status sometime this year, Agent Dunham?" The doctor raised her eyebrows at Olivia's show of defiance.

Olivia almost dropped her head in defeat. "Fine. How long do I have to do this for?"

"Until I see some change in you, Agent Dunham." Dr. O'Brian closed her binder with a definite snap and stood. "I'll see you next week."

Olivia took that as her leave and made a beeline for the door to escape.

The drive to the lab was too short for Olivia's liking. She just wasn't sure how she was going to ask this favor from Peter. Finding him in the lab was easier than she had anticipated as he sat playing a slow jazz ballad on the piano. Taking a deep breath and resigning herself to the mission she made her way towards the piano and then rested her elbows on the piano's ledge and cradled her face in her palms. She let her eyes drift shut as she listened to him play. Maybe her sessions should include Peter playing the piano, Olivia thought wistfully. It was certainly doing wonders for her blood pressure at the moment. Either Peter had just figured out she was there or he was ready to find out why she was just standing there like a glorified statue, because the final chord filled the lab and died.

"Can I help you with something, Dunham?" Peter asked suavely, no doubt, giving her that wicked grin of his that made most women's knees buckle. But her eyes were still closed in hopes that she could remain immune.

"Yes, actually." She finally opened her eyes to meet his. "As you know, there are conditions for me returning full time as an agent to the Fringe division…" She trailed off, momentarily clueless as to how to continue.

"An FBI psychologist, if I remember correctly." Peter filled in for her.

Olivia nodded. "She's given me this assignment that I have to complete or she's going to make me talk to her and I don't think she'll pause at torture."

Peter laughed heartily at her. "And what exactly is this assignment?"

"Email correspondence with a friend just talking about… stuff." Olivia said vaguely.

"So wait – we just email each other? Is this doctor going to be reading what we write?" Peter asked, skeptical at the ease of this project.

"Just emails, and no she isn't going to be reading them. However, we're not allowed to discuss what we write out loud."

"Oh I've heard of this! It's supposed to help you say things without having to see the other person's reaction and therefore keep you safe from the after effects." Peter said, referring back to some odd piece of knowledge he'd garnered. "You probably don't want to know how I learned that…" Peter said trailing off.

"So, does that mean you'll do it?" Olivia asked nervously.

Peter leaned back a bit and pretended to give it some thought. "Alright, you've got a deal. But you're starting this email chain."

Olivia nodded and felt relief flood her body. She wouldn't have to talk to that crazy doctor after all!

Olivia cracked open her lap top on her kitchen island and booted it up as she munched on a bowl of cereal for dinner. Once she opened a blank email and filled in Peter's email address her mind drew a blank. Deciding not to force anything out just yet, she resigned herself to finishing the cereal and when that was done and she still had no idea what to say she raided her liquor cabinet. Two glasses of whiskey in and thoughts began to flow more fluently through her brain.

Olivia reread it a few times before grimacing and clicking the 'send' button before she could change her mind. Oddly, the panic she thought she would feel having said all those things didn't rise and threaten to overtake her. She felt calm and at peace. She was about to rethink her opinion of the doctor but then she laughed.

"Nah, it's the whiskey." She threw back the rest of her glass and shut down her lap top. It was definitely going to be an interesting week.

A/N: You know the drill; review if you likey and I wish many naked Peter dreams to all of you.


	2. Chapter 2 Americanchick

A/N: This chapter is the product of Americanchick! Thanks for all the wonderful and encouraging reviews and for those who prefer their Walter's naked – all the more power to you ;-)

CHAPTER 2:

Peter walked around the house feeling odd about the whole email chain thing, but also feeling excited to potentially get an insight into his fairly reserved partner's mind. She kept herself closed off from everyone that it took him by total surprise and temporarily threw him off balance when she would mention something personal about herself or her life.

His lap top was opened on the kitchen counter showing his mail folder completely empty as he continued to pace that old saying "a watched kettle never boils" running through his head. Eventually he heard the ping of his computer identifying an email and made his way over to it opening it up.

_Peter,_

_I just wanted to thank you for enduring this mental exercise I've been prescribed and after this I will owe you big time. I guess a good place to start, or at least as good as any other one, is from the beginning. _

_Before ever meeting you I had read your file. Not necessarily the one you thought I had at the time, but it had the gist of your history, past jobs, educational background, and some other odd comments. Based off that information I'd come to the quick conclusion that you would be a pain in the ass and the bane of my existence for the next week. When I first met you, you were a means to an end. I didn't care if I was turning your world upside down or if you hated me for ruining whatever it is you had going in Iraq. I only knew that you were a tool I needed to save John and there was nothing you could've said or done that would've stopped me. I'm ashamed to say that I didn't realize just how much you had helped me through that case until after John was dead and then I was so scared you wouldn't stay to help me figure every other case out that I knew I had to blackmail you to stay, after all, you didn't have any other reason to stick around. I'm sorrier than you'll ever know about what I did to make you stay and although things have changed I hope your father has provided you with good enough reason to stick around Boston and stay with the Fringe division, because you're more valuable than you'll ever know._

_~Olivia_

He read the email through a few times with a slight frown creasing his handsome and usually jovial face. He had always suspected the things that she mentioned in her email but had never once had her speak them to him or in this case, write them. It didn't really surprise him that she would be more open in emails or other forms of conversation that didn't require face to face confrontation but it did surprise him how much she had put into the first email. Here he was expecting to get an email where she asked him mundane things like his favorite color or the brand of soap he used but had to do a double take when he saw all of the sincerity in what she had written.

Not knowing what to write, he saved it to his files and walked away from the computer for a little while trying to come up with ways to respond to her and not make it sound like he had been hurt by what she had written. Because he had, though he had suspected it all along it still stung to know what she had thought about him.

Running his hands down his face he walked out of the kitchen only to turn right back around and open the file again and started to type. He had gotten half way through writing a not so friendly email when he re-read the last sentence she had written in her email and hit the delete button. She had only been truthful with him; he shouldn't take that out on her. Sighing heavily, he started to write another email before deleting that one as well.

_What the hell? _He thought. It shouldn't be hard to write an email but there was so much about the first time he met her that he wanted to write. He just wasn't sure how much to put into one email. Eventually he gave in and put it all to words looking it over before saving it and skimming his mouse over the send button and hitting it hoping what he wrote wasn't too rude and that if it was she would forgive him. For the first time since he agreed to this he felt happy that they couldn't talk about the emails while at work.


	3. Chapter 3 oranfly

A/N: Thanks to those who took some of their very pricey time to review the last chapter. Those of you who aren't paying full attention, this would be my chapter.

Olivia was pacing the length of her kitchen. Her lap top was open and despite her earlier act of nonchalance she had seen that Peter had responded to her email when she checked her email that morning, but she had been too scared to read it. So she had gone about her day forcing the knowledge that he had responded to the back of her head while she perused old files and made follow up phone calls for standard cases. Olivia was lucky she didn't have to face Peter today, because despite the fact that she hadn't read it yet, she felt on edge and if she had to see him she would probably crack. But now she was home and inches away from reading his response. She caved and dove for the seat at the counter in front of the computer.

_Olivia,_

_I have to say that doing this isn't exactly something at the top of my to-do list, but if it means helping you get back to work, I'm a willing participant._

_My first impression of you was that you were one of those tight lipped, hard ass agents that would use me to complete their needs before tossing me in prison and throwing away the key. I found you demanding, controlling and with a humorless demeanor. I also hated you at first as you suspected. I hated you for pulling me away from the deal I had going on in Iraq, but mostly I hated you for bringing me back to Massachusetts and back to my father. I had grown up loathing him for all the things he had done to me and he was a main factor in my leaving the States all together. So when you dragged me back to Massachusetts and used me for access to my father only for me to find out that you had been lying about the file you had on me, I felt betrayed. But after all the ill feelings towards you started to fade, I realized just how dedicated you are to the ones you care about. I saw what you would do to save someone. And my anger started to dissipate. After everything with John was over I had all intention of sending Walter back to St. Claire's and leaving to finish my deal, but for some odd reason I just couldn't imagine bringing him back there. I guess it was just the pathetic air around him, the scared child persona that he displayed. Or maybe it was just that he was my responsibility now. Whatever it was, it prompted me to stay and quite frankly I'm glad I did. I can no longer imagine my life without my father, this job, or you in it. So I guess all I can say is thank you._

_-Peter_

Olivia's jaw dropped. She knew to expect honesty from him, but…

"Ouch," Olivia whispered to herself. Olivia tried to tell herself that she did kind of ask for it, but the sting lasted a little longer. Somehow, his opinion had started to matter to her and his words… "ouch…" She closed her lap top screen and let her head drop to the table top. She was going to need to sleep on this one.

Olivia shut everything down and headed for her ensuite bathroom. Stripping down to nothing she stepped into the shower and turned the water on full blast at the hottest level it would reach. Olivia rolled her shoulders under the blasting heat and sighed. What was she supposed to write back? Letting her mind go temporarily blank, Olivia finished up in the shower and climbed out. She went about her routine and her mind was still oddly blank when her head hit the pillow and darkness enveloped her.

She was sitting in a field of various flowers under a bright sun and feeling a warm breeze float past her, lifting the ends of her golden hair up to reflect the sunlight. Olivia sighed and looked around her. Rachel and Astrid were there, sitting under a nearby oak tree, chatting away and laughing. Walter was frolicking through the tall grass, seeing a song only he knew, but looked so happy and care free. Peter was sitting nearby with Ella, explaining the different names of the flowers around them. They were both laughing at Ella's attempt to pronounce some of the names. And Olivia sat, watching them all in their innocent happiness. She was pretty sure she could sit here and watch them all like this forever. To hear Peter and Ella laughing and see the easy smiles on Astrid and Rachel's faces and Walter unburdened by his troubled past. Then the clouds started to roll in and sky darkened so that Olivia could barely see her comrades, but they were still smiling and laughing as if there wasn't a care in the world. Olivia stood abruptly and was ready to shout to warn them when she heard a gun fire and she watched in horror as Walter stumbled to the ground. He'd been shot right through the forehead. Olivia stood still in horror, unable to move thanks to the fear pulsing through her veins. The rest of them still seemed clueless as they continued laughing and joking, but then two more gun shots rang through the air taking Rachel and Astrid in the head and they fell to the ground. Olivia could feel herself hyperventilating and she started to run toward Peter and Ella to warn them, but then two more shots, and Peter and Ella fell back onto the ground clearly dead. A scream began to build in her throat when she felt something both warm and cold in her hands. Looking down she saw her gun in her hands, blood dripping from it. She'd killed them! It was her fault! The scream that was building finally escaped and Olivia sat up in bed screaming.

When she realized she had just been asleep a sob of relief and horror broke free and her body shook with it. She curled herself into a protective ball and let herself fall apart. Olivia wasn't sure what made her get up, but she found herself in the kitchen with the lap top open and she just wrote and wrote until she felt empty inside and exhausted. She was half way through debating on whether or not to get some coffee and start her day when she fell asleep with her head pillowed in her arms at her kitchen island.

Olivia woke with a crick in her neck and a pounding headache. Slowly coming to, she realized her face was pressed to the cool counter top of her kitchen and her stove clock was blinking 7:00. Olivia jerked awake and ran to her room to get ready. She was a blur of motion as she threw on whatever clothes she grabbed first out of her closet and through her hair into a messy bun. It was mornings like this Olivia was glad she wasn't the type to wear loads of make up because there just wasn't time. As she was passing her lap top in the kitchen for a glass of milk she noticed her email. She had one sent from last night. Curiosity getting the better of her she clicked on the sent email and her eyes widened in horror. She had sent that?

Fighting the urge to panic or call him to delete that email before he read it, she opened up a new email to explain herself, if she could. When she had sent that one out, Olivia sighed in defeat. She knew she had to stop by the lab today and they were really going to test that "not bringing it up in person" part.


	4. Chapter 4 Americanchick

A/N: Sorry for the wait – I had my folks in town visiting and I really appreciate everyone's patience. This chapter is the product of Americanchick and we'd both appreciate a review at the end if you'd be so kind. Any words at all will help us better our work.

Peter stretched and rubbed the last of sleep out of his eyes and opened them, jumping about a foot in the air when the first thing he saw was Walter gazing down at him.

"Jeez Walter, what do you want?" He asked trying to get his heart beat back to normal while glaring at his father.

"Your computer was beeping." Walter said handing the lap top that had previously been in the living to him.

"Thanks." Peter mumbled, watching his father leave before opening his computer and seeing that he had an email from Olivia. He looked at the file for a few minutes not really sure if he was prepared for what she could have written. He hadn't exactly been nice in the first email he had sent her and wouldn't be surprised to see that she had bit back just as harshly.

Taking a deep breath and once again rubbing at his eyes, he brought the mouse cursor to the file and clicked it watching it open only to do a double take on the time stamp. What the hell was she doing up at 3am?

_Peter,_

_You're smart, or so you keep reminding me, so if I'm so fearless, why do the horrors all find me at night? How can I have no fear by day, but once sleep finds me I'm a pawn in the game of all my past and present fears? I'm tired of being the tough cop by day and the scared alone Olive by night. It's moments like these that remind me that I am the little girl in the video Walter watches. The shaking girl in rags who only wants it all to end – to be normal again. What is that mantra you tell yourself to chase away the bad dreams? Please make it stop, Peter._

_~Olivia_

"_An early morning nightmare." _He thought sadly knowing all about those having had them himself since he was a young boy. He looked it over again and frowned when he re-read the line_ "I'm tired of being the tough cop by day and the scared alone Olive by night." _That line alone made him want to drop the whole 'we can't talk about it at work' thing. He just wanted to wrap her up in a hug and tell her that everything would be okay. But knowing that he had to follow the rules of this agreement, he let out a heavy sigh and started to write. He jotted out the first thing that came to mind and hit the send button before leaving his computer on his bed and heading into the shower.

He was just getting dressed when he heard the ping of another email coming through. Looking at the screen he saw that is was from Olivia.

_Peter,_

_I'm SO sorry about that last email! I can't believe I wrote that and actually sent it. You must think I'm insane. I'm supposed to be responding to your earlier email, not exploring some late night half asleep rant. So in response to your earlier email; you're welcome. I get your kind of reaction a lot from other agents, past friends, and even some family, so it doesn't surprise me that you would think it too. I hope that maybe now your opinion of me has changed and hopefully for the better, but I would understand if it hasn't. I know it wasn't either of our intentions, but we've become partners and partners may not always like each other, but they trust each other, and I can honestly say I trust you with my life. Maybe I don't tell you that enough – or at all, but of all the partners I've had, I trust you the most._

_The not so reluctant-Partner,_

_Olivia_

He smiled when he realized that she must not have gotten his last email yet. However his smile faltered when he noticed that he could practically read the panic in her words. She must have freaked when she found out that she had sent him that email. So sitting back down, he pulled his computer closer to him and started to type. It was close to a half hour later before he was satisfied with what he had written. He shut down his computer and got dressed before going in search of Walter.

He was sat at one of the various tables scattered through the lab when he saw her walk in looking like she hadn't gotten much sleep and considering her early morning email, she probably hadn't. Watching her shuffle over to the coffee maker he had to keep mentally telling himself to just stay put and not go to her like he so wanted to. He wanted to comfort her but was afraid that if he did, if he broke the rules of their agreement, that she would pull away and cut off communication. So he just sat there practically gripping the chair he was sitting in to keep from standing.

She finished making her coffee and glanced over at him. He gazed back for a moment before smiling and seeing her visibly relax. She smiled back obviously relieved he hadn't said anything and then headed to the back where her office was kept. Once she was out of sight, he finally let go of the chair and sighed. Not talking about their emails was going to be interesting if she sent anything else like that. And keeping himself from doing something stupid would be hard as well. Even though they had only been doing this for a few days, he found that he craved the communication, feeling a type of high when the computer pinged signaling a new email.


	5. Chapter 5 oranfly

A/N: I want to give a huge thanks to all the people who left such wonderful reviews! I'm literally floored by the number of people and the lengthy responses to the last chapter and I know Americanchick is just as psyched about everyone's thoughts and comments. So thanks a million to those who took some time and if you want to review this chapter as well, we won't complain :-D And in case you've gotten mixed up or lost, this chapter was written by me.

Olivia had prepared herself for all sorts of awkwardness when she walked into the lab that morning. The only comfort she could find was that maybe he hadn't checked his email yet. Maybe she had another few hours left to be just Agent Dunham, but the second she made eye contact with him and he gave her a reassuring smile she knew he had read it. Maybe if she hadn't known him as well as she did she wouldn't have recognized it for what it was, but she did and to her shock, she wasn't as horrified by the thought as she felt she should've been and she returned the smile. Feeling a little more relaxed than she had been starting off the day, she made her way to her office and settled herself in for some serious filing. She was about five minutes into filing when she couldn't curb the urge to read his response. It was eating at her. Would he judge her harshly for having that moment of weakness? Would he think her childish to have such fears? Cracking open her lap top, she booted it up and sipped her coffee while she waited. Once the lap top was on she navigated her way to her email and saw that he had written her back twice; probably once for each email. She clicked on the first, ready to read his accusations.

_Olivia,_

_3 AM huh? That bites. The mantra that I used when I was younger and still use from time to time is pretty simple. I just repeat to myself "please don't dream tonight"; I say that several times before allowing myself to close my eyes and sleep. I usually say it until I'm tired enough to sleep though since it doesn't work too well if you are still wide awake after saying it. As for you not being brave at night, that's not true. You may be scared because of your nightmares, but that doesn't mean you're not brave, it just means your human._

_-Peter_

Olivia felt whatever tension she had up until that email melt from her. She had been so quick to expect the worst that she had forgotten that this was Peter. The Peter who had held her close after tank endeavors, and brought her coffee just the way she liked it when he knew she was having a rough day. She was definitely going to have to remember that mantra though. Feeling encouraged, she opened the next email.

_Olivia,_

_There is nothing to be ashamed of. After everything that we both went through as children at the hands of my father, and all the things we see on a daily basis, I would be worried if you didn't succumb to nightmares every once in a while. If you're ever scared or just need someone to talk to, I'm here. I'm also sorry if what I said in my first email to you was harsh. My opinion of you has changed so much since our first meeting. At first you were just the manipulative agent who used me for her own gain and personal want. But now that we've gotten to know each other I see you as a friend, an ally, my partner and most importantly, someone I can talk to and trust. You are the only person that I have truly trusted, the only person I've known that will have my back no matter the situation. You're my partner and I just hope that I can do the same for you as you have for me._

_-Peter_

Olivia blushed crimson as she finished his email. He really was a good friend – probably the best she had ever had. A pang of sadness filled her as she thought back to Charlie and how close of friends they were. Peter was by no means a replacement for Charlie, but their friendship was definitely growing. It was hard for her to imagine going into the field without Peter now. Somewhere along in the cases they had and their original crew she had begun to depend on him. Sometimes as a back up so that no one snuck up behind her, other times as someone to bounce information off of to get ideas, and more often as of late to see something she was missing in suspects and crime scenes. For the first time since the Bishops had forced their way into her life, Olivia began to wonder just what she would do without Peter.

Smirking, she dove back into her filing with renewed vigor. Some serious time must have passed because there was a knock on her door and Peter poked his head in. Olivia straightened up from her kneeling position on the floor and swiped at the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Hey," he said, almost shyly.

"Hi," she returned just as nervously. They stared at each other for a few seconds of dead silence and then they both broke out laughing at the unspoken tension. Peter stepped into the room and left the door open a crack.

"We were going to order some pizza for lunch. Did you want in?" Peter asked, trying not to shuffle his feet and stare at the floor like a 2nd grader.

Olivia's face brightened and she smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"The usual?" He asked, smirking at her.

"You know me so well," Olivia quipped sarcastically.

"At least say you'll try some of my pizza. You haven't lived until you've tried a chicken ranch pizza with mushrooms and onions."

Olivia's face screwed up in disgust and he laughed at her. "I think I'll stick to the veggie delight, thanks."

"I'll let you know when it gets here," Peter gave her one of his dashing smiles and Olivia almost blushed, but then he stopped and really stared at her. "You've – " He paused, "never mind."

Olivia's brow furrowed and she tilted her head, "what?"

"It's just –" He stepped closer to her so they were only a foot apart and then squatted in front of her. "You've got a smudge of dust or dirt on your forehead." He gently swiped at her forehead with his sleeve and looked completely focused on her forehead.

Olivia couldn't help the blush this time as she stuttered a nervous "thank you."

"Any time Dunham." He said smiling at her before getting up and heading out the door. Why did she get the feeling he was talking about more than dirt smudges?

She didn't get around to responding to his emails until after they had finished the pizza and Olivia had returned to her office while the rest of them continued on in the lab. She sat at her desk and let the first thing in her mind flow out her fingers and she just typed. When she was finished she just clicked on the 'send' button without overanalyzing it all and sat back in her seat to smile and relax.


	6. Chapter 6 Americanchick

A/N: I totally would've updated sooner but I got carried away writing 'What If?' This chapter was written by Americanchick and of course any and all reviews are very appreciated.

Peter shed his jacket and tossed it on the rack rolling his eyes while picking Walter's off the floor where he had dropped it.

"You know, you could always put your jacket on the rack right?" He called after the older man who had started walking away.

"What's that?" Walter asked looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing, Walter." Peter sighed. Taking care of his father was like dealing with a hyperactive child. One that never listened and went off to his own mental land in which no one ever wanted to travel.

Kicking of his shoes, he checked to see what Walter was doing before making his way up the stairs in hopes of having an email from his favorite FBI agent. He made it to his room and sat down in the middle of his bed before pulling the computer towards him and opening it. It took a minute for it to load but when it did he could feel the tentative smile cross his face. It wasn't until he had opened the file that he allowed the smile to stay.

_Peter,_

_Do you ever wonder how it is we get along? Especially as well as we do. You're funny, charismatic; you're taste in pizza is beyond weird. You play the piano better than anyone I know and you have all that science crap in your head that makes my own head spin on the best of days. In our world where almost nothing makes sense, you would think this would, but it doesn't._

_I know I've never mentioned it, but I really admire the way you've been with Walter. Knowing what I know now about his past and our own and how they all mingle I sometimes wonder how I can work with him. I know he's a changed man and that he's even learning to regret some of his past scientific decisions and it makes it easier, but at the end of the day I can still go home and escape him and you can't. I'm not sure where you find all of your endless patience and understanding, but I really respect that you can help him the way you do._

_~Olivia_

He read the email and once again got the strong feeling that he would like to talk to her about it. The feeling wasn't as strong this time, but it was still there. Before his brain even registered what he was doing, he had the phone pressed to his ear and heard the first ring.

"Hello?" Olivia answered making his mind instantaneously change from talking to her about the email to just plain talking to her.

"Hi, it's Peter." He said lamely, mentally slapping himself.

"Hi, is something wrong?" She asked in a similar fashion she had the first time he had called at night.

"No, why does something have to be happening or wrong for me to call?" He half teased.

"Sorry, I'm just used to having people call after work to tell me that we have more work." Olivia said.

"Yeah, well I'm not Broyles. I called to just talk, if you're not busy that is." Peter said feeling kind of like a teenager again, but loving ever bit of it.

"Okay." Olivia said letting a smile spread across her face. "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not really sure actually." Peter chuckled nervously. "I can leave you alone if you want."

"No, that's fine." She said trying not to sound as eager to talk to him as she was. "Just, let's talk about something other than work okay?"

"Trust me, Walter kept talking about the case we just wrapped the whole way home, so anything but work sounds great to me." Peter said causing Olivia to chuckle. "So ah…If you were stranded on a deserted Island, what would you want with you?"

"Seriously?" Olivia said trying to hold back a snort of laughter at his question.

"Hey you come up with something better." Peter said.

"Fine, how much can I bring with me?" Olivia asked sitting on her couch and pulling her feet up under her.

"5 things." Peter said feeling relieved that she had agreed to answer his juvenile question.

"A good book, a cell phone, my gun, clothes and…People." She said.

"What people?" Peter asked smiling to himself.

"Isn't it my turn to ask the question?" Olivia asked avoiding answering.

"Yes." Peter said still smiling.

"Okay then, what would you bring?"

"Probably a good book like you mentioned, something to write with and in, a weapon of some sort, an endless supply of matches and…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Nothing." Peter said turning red.

"Peter, what else would you bring?" Olivia asked wanting to know.

"You, Livia, I would bring you." Peter admitted.

"I would bring you too." Olivia said softly.

They both sat in silence soaking in what the other had said, smiles on their faces before Peter cleared his throat and sighed.

"I should probably let you go." He said regrettably.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the lab." Olivia said not wanting to hang up but knowing they needed to sleep.

"Good night Livia."

"Good night Peter." She said before hanging up and leaving him looking at the phone before opening a new email and starting to write.


	7. Chapter 7 oranfly

A/N: So because I forgot to promptly update the last chapter I'm trying to make up with it on this chapter. I kind of got very carried away with the length, but I don't think anyone would mind. If you do just leave a review and let Americanchick and I know : )

Broyles must've been a little less upset with Olivia today, because she got a call at four in the morning to be included on a raid downtown. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she threw on a pair of jeans and an all-purpose dark gray t-shirt. She slipped on her bullet proof vest and fastened the sides and then secured her shoulder holster so that she could carry a spare gun. She was slipping the elastic band of her wrist to braid her hair with when she passed her lap top and part of her paused. She really wanted to know what Peter had written or if he even did. After their phone conversation last night Olivia was starting to get this awkward flutter in her stomach just thinking about him. But there wasn't time – she had a mission this morning. Continuing past her lap top she started to braid her unruly morning hair as she ran out the door and to her car.

Olivia dragged her exhausted and slightly broken body through her front door at six in the evening. She slowly made her way into the kitchen where she saw her answering machine blinking. Pushing the play button she continued on toward the fridge to find something to eat since she'd had nothing that day when she heard the voice of her old college friend, Erin, come over the recorder.

"_Hey Liv! I know how busy you get and you've probably already forgotten, but we're all meeting up at club Amazon tonight and you promised you wouldn't miss it. So I had better see you there at seven pm like we agreed. I brought you a very tasty male specimen that I think would be great for you! So don't be late!" _Click.

Olivia groaned in dismay and horror. For a minute she thought about calling her friend and getting out of it, but she had backed out for case reasons the last five times and she had a feeling she was starting to push the envelope for the number of times it was polite to pass. Olivia took a swig of milk directly from the carton and headed for her room to get ready. Not having much time before she had to be there Olivia only rinsed off in the shower and kept her hair dry so she wouldn't have to worry about getting her dryer out. Olivia stood in front of the mirror and quickly made it through a makeup routine that involved only basics with some dark green eye shadow and then undid the braid and ran her fingers through the wavy locks. One last look in the mirror and she determined that it was just going to have to work. She grabbed one of the first things in her closet and smirked when she realized she had taken the dark green silk dress Rachel had made her buy a month ago. It went to mid-calf and clung to every curve she had. Spaghetti straps and a dangerously low back finished the sexy ensemble and Olivia grinned in satisfaction. Even if she didn't necessarily want a date with this guy they were bringing, it still felt good to feel gorgeous every once in awhile. FBI pant suits just didn't fit the sexy bill in her opinion.

Grabbing her black strappy heels that she usually had no occasion to wear she headed for the door. She was just passing her lap top when she paused for the second time that day. Surely the club could wait five minutes for her to read his response. Grinning Olivia booted up her lap top and while she waited, slipped on her shoes. Seeing that he had indeed responded she clicked on the message, already grinning from ear to ear.

_Olivia,_

_That same question comes to my mind from time to time. I guess it's just that old saying 'opposites attract', you know? As for my intelligence, I may have a higher IQ than the average person but my intelligence is nothing compared to what you have. You have the compassion, conscious, moral beliefs and patience that I could only dream of. If I had half of your patience dealing with Walter would be easier. He drives me insane! I know, bad use of words, but still. He is getting a lot better; he now only keeps me up or wakes me up once or twice a week instead of every night. Being back, doing what he loves is helping him a lot and I have you to thank for that. I completely understand what you mean about being able to still work with him knowing what he did to you. There is no excuse for what he did Livia, though he is starting to show signs of remorse. I just hope that someday he can say he's sorry and truly mean it._

_-Peter_

Olivia felt the start of a mild blush creeping up her cheeks. He had to be exaggerating. And as for Walter, well, she was glad she wasn't alone in her thinking. Walter had come a tremendous distance since they'd first met and Olivia hoped it would continue. Deciding that she couldn't do an email justice at the moment she closed the lid on her lap top and headed for the door again; grabbing her keys, cell phone, and the dreaded mini-purse to carry it all in. She did not plan on drinking much tonight.

She arrived at the club only ten minutes late and had her car valet parked so she could just get inside quickly. Olivia's paid the $5 cover charge and stepped into the packed club. Bodies were moving to the obscenely loud music and Olivia had to squeeze and push through people before she made it to the bar. Luckily Erin had just stepping up to the bar too and saw her coming.

"LIV!" She yelled over the music and moved toward her to hug her. Olivia returned the hug and smiled at her old friend. "You look great!" She yelled, looking her up and down.

"Thanks, you too!" Olivia yelled, leaning closer to her friend. They ordered their drinks and Erin dragged Olivia over to a table nearby that a few other people were sitting at.

"Everyone, this is Liv." She talked loudly, but not quite the yelling of before. "Liv, this is everyone!" Erin giggled at her own joke, clearly having had a couple drink head start.

Olivia waved in their general direction and said "hi."

Erin, still giggling dragged her around to each person. "This is Maggie, and this is Mark, Hannah, George, and THIS is Franco." She emphasized the last man who was tall with black shaggy hair. He was clearly going for the classically handsome look. He smiled perfectly straight white teeth at her and Olivia felt no attraction toward him. She tried not to frown at him and she forced a smile instead. What was wrong with her? She was a woman with needs and this guy seemed to be quite handsome, so why didn't she feel anything?

Olivia sat down beside him as the group chatted and drank. She had even started to count the number of drinks she'd had in hopes to reach her limit and feign exhaustion so she could go home, but Franco kept buying her drinks and making not so subtle passes at her and she was beginning to wish she'd brought her gun so she could threaten him with it – or maybe it was better she didn't. The man just kept going on and on about himself though. Talking about his past college experience, his work, and all his extracurricular activities that Olivia had no interest in. Finally having had enough she begged off a dance so that she could use the ladies room. When she got into the bathroom it was surprisingly close to empty, only having a few women fighting for mirror time. Olivia took out her phone and dialed his number. It rang a couple times before his voice came over the line.

"Walter-sitting extraordinaire," his voice was smooth and sarcastic and sent chills down her spine.

"Peter! Thank God!" Olivia sighed in relief.

"'Livia, what's wrong? Where have you been all day?" Peter's voice was knit with concern and worry for her.

"There was a raid this morning and it ended up being an all day affair, but that's not why I'm calling." Olivia paused and swallowed. "I know I already owe you a million times over for the favor you're still performing, but could you maybe come to club Amazon and rescue me? Like, now?" Silence answered her and she was beginning to think she'd finally asked for too much, but then his dry chuckle met her ears.

"Sure, 'Livia. I'll be there in 15. Try not to die on me until then, okay?" Peter said grinning.

Olivia laughed and agreed. "Thanks, Peter."

They hung up and Olivia stalled in the bathroom for awhile so she wouldn't have to go out there and be with Mr. Handsy any more than she had to. For some reason, Olivia didn't think Broyles would appreciate her breaking a citizen's arm for trying to cop a feel – especially with her current part time status. Ten minutes passed and Olivia finally dragged herself out of the bathroom to face the music. She slowly made her way over to the group again and Olivia purposefully stood next to her friend and across from Mr. Handsy. She chatted with her for a little bit until Mr. Handsy made another move. He pulled her to the side, and Olivia cringed when he grabbed the arm that had been bruised in the raid that morning, and started talking into her ear so he wouldn't have to shout. One of his hands held her arm while the other caressed down to her waist and then hip. She could feel it slowly creeping lower and Olivia fought the urge to drive her knee up into his balls. She wouldn't get fired for a bar-brawl.

"So, do I finally get that dance?" He asked.

Olivia was trying to find good stalling material when she felt _his _presence behind her and she smiled. Mr. Handsy noticed him too, because he stepped back.

"Excuse me, I don't appreciate you looking at my girl like that." Mr. Handsy said loudly.

Olivia turned her upper body toward Peter as much as Mr. Handsy's hand on her arm would allow and let the relief of him being there show in her eyes.

"Peter!" She all but yelled and jerked her arm away from Mr. Handsy and all but fell into Peter for safety. He looked positively deadly at the moment and if looks could kill, Mr. Handsy wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Liv, who's he?" Mr. Handsy asked snidely.

"Ummm, this is my boyfriend? Peter Bishop!" Olivia said quickly, as if maybe Peter wouldn't hear her call him her boyfriend, but she knew he did.

"_Boyfriend?_" Mr. Handsy said doubtfully.

Peter wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her gently into his side in a very couple's like look.

"Yes, and I suggest you back off." Peter growled.

Mr. Handsy left them, scowling in her friend Erin's direction. He was obviously upset for having been set up with a taken woman. Olivia's face lit up with triumph at having gotten rid of him.

She was about to literally leap for joy when she saw the look on Peter's face.

"Are you wearing a dress, Dunham?" Was all he asked, even though the look in his eyes said he had something completely different he wanted to ask, but he was holding back for her sake.

Olivia barked out a laugh and shook her head. "Yeah, I guess I am." She smiled up at him but then looked down abashed. "Peter, thank you for this – really. I didn't think Broyles would understand if I killed a citizen because he was trying to take liberties."

Peter rested his hand beneath her chin and tilted her face up so he could see her face. "Don't even worry about it. Heck, my favor from you might be to let me hit this jack-ass a few times and maybe you can turn your good-guy eyes somewhere else while I do it."

Olivia laughed at that and a genuine smile spread across her face. "Maybe if you could get a good kick at his balls too; that would save women everywhere some troubles."

Peter looked thoughtful, "It's kind of against guy code to do that, but for you, I think I would." He smiled charmingly at her.

Olivia's head tipped back in an all out laugh. Only they could find humor in kicking in a jerk's balls.

"What can I say; you're the best," she grinned at him.

Peter returned her smile, and then glanced over her shoulder. "I think we might have to sell this relationship thing a bit more for your friend to believe us…"

Olivia looked back over her shoulder to see her friend Erin gesturing wildly toward them while talking to Franco and then he looked over at them with a smug look of satisfaction. This guy really wasn't going to leave well enough alone. Olivia took Peter's hand and maneuvered her way onto the dance floor with him following. When she found a small opening she turned into him and gently set her hands around his neck.

"Dance with me, Bishop." She smirked.

Peter visibly gulped and set his hands lightly on her waist. Sure it had been his idea for them to sell it a bit more to get that jerk off her case, but his mind obviously hadn't thought ahead to what that might entail. Olivia took a step closer so their bodies barely brushed as they swayed to the music. With the extra height her heels gave her Olivia's face was just at his neck level and she tried not to think of how amazing he smelled. Deciding that even though it wasn't the smartest move but she might never get another chance, she cradled her head into the crook of his shoulder and neck and closed her eyes. She felt him flinch at her action and she almost pulled away until his hand dropped to cradle her lower back and he pulled her in closer. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before Peter broke her reverie.

"Do you trust me, 'Livia?" He asked huskily.

Olivia looked up into his face and batted her eyes in that complete look of trust and innocence. "Of course, Peter."

"Good, because I'm going to kiss you." And before what he said could even process for Olivia his lips tipped down towards her and he was kissing her. She was too shocked to move for a moment, but his lips moved softly over hers and she just reacted. Olivia's lips mirrored Peter's as she melted her body into his and they lost themselves to a dance older than time. Olivia was about to throw all caution to the wind and let her tongue taste his lips when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Extremely disappointed that she couldn't continue, she pulled away and caught Peter's eyes for a moment. Lust was pooling in his gaze and Olivia had to force herself to look behind her. It was Erin, grinning from ear to ear.

"You never said you had a boyfriend, Liv. Aren't you going to introduce us?" Erin said, throwing subtlety to the wind.

Olivia nodded dumbly, her mind still recovering from that kiss.

"Umm, Erin, this is Peter Bishop. Peter, this is Erin Fletchly. We were friends back at Northwestern." Olivia said, finding it hard to keep her eyes off Peter.

Peter shook Erin's hand and nodded at one another.

"I don't suppose you'd mind if I borrowed Liv, would you Peter?" Erin asked flirtatiously.

"Of course I do, but I think I can let it slide this once," Peter gave her one of his more winning smiles and Olivia rolled her eyes when she felt Erin swoon a bit. Peter must've seen Olivia's face because he laughed heartily at her. When her and Erin were out of range for Peter to hear them Erin spun and faced Olivia.

"You didn't tell me you had the hottest hunk of man meat to ever grace this planet for a boyfriend! When did this happen, Liv?" Erin gushed.

"Umm, it was pretty recent actually, otherwise I would've told you, of course." Olivia lied.

Erin gave her a knowing look. "Well I can't see you getting tired of that smolderingly handsome man, but if you do, let me know. Franco really had the hots for you."

Olivia tried to smile politely, but it was definitely forced. "Thanks anyways Erin. Hey, you wouldn't mind if Peter and I headed out, would you?"

Erin giggled. "Yes, please take that man home and ravage him already. He looked like he was ready to eat you on the dance floor!"

Olivia choked on a laugh as she watched her friend dance off toward another guy. Olivia turned and made her way back to Peter.

"You ready to get out of here?" She asked loudly over the music.

Peter nodded, took her hand, and led them toward the exit. When they finally broke free of the club and fresh air was engulfing them Olivia sighed in relief.

"Freedom!" Olivia sighed.

Peter laughed at her before grudgingly letting her hand go. Olivia tried not to frown at the loss and instead focused on searching for the valet driver.

"Are you okay to drive?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

Olivia was about to tell him that yes of course she was, but then she stopped and really thought about it.

"I guess not. Would you mind giving me a ride, Peter?" She asked nervously.

"Well, I didn't save you from that jack ass just so you could die in an accident, so, yes. I think I can." Peter smiled over at her and Olivia felt her balance drifting as those stomach flips came back. He caught her by the arm and she hissed when he caught her by her bruised arm. He jerked back and caught her around the waist instead. "Olivia, what was-" He started to inspect the arm he had grabbed when he saw finger shaped bruises along her bicep.

Olivia watched as his face darkened.

"That jerk didn't do this, did he?" Peter growled.

"No, no this was my own doing – or well a suspect's doing. One of the rooms off to the side hadn't been cleared properly and I got a little manhandled before my back up shot him." Olivia said lightly, trying to play it up as no big deal.

Peter's brow knit up in worry, but he kept quiet. "My car is only a couple blocks away. Did you want me to go get it and pick you up back here?"

Olivia shook her head 'no'. "I think I could use the walk."

They walked back to the station wagon in silence, neither of them feeling the need to say anything. Once they got to the car they piled in and Peter turned on the radio so that it sounded like quiet background music. Peter pulled up to the front of her place and parked the car.

"Why do I feel like I should say 'Gee, I've had a great time tonight, can I call you?'" Olivia chuckled nervously.

Peter laughed and shook his head. "Must be something in the air I guess." He grinned at her.

"Well, thanks again Peter." Olivia rested her hand on his shoulder for a moment before she climbed out of the car. She was about to shut the door when Peter leaned across the seats.

"You owe me an email, Dunham." He smiled at her and Olivia couldn't not laugh at him.

"I know," she said and shut the door.

When Olivia finally clambered inside and was able to lose the heels she padded her way into the kitchen, determined to write that email before he got home.


	8. Chapter 8 Americanchick

A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews that have made both Americanchick and I both freak out in excitement. You rock our worlds!

He watched her walk up to her apartment and head inside before pulling away from the curb and spending the next 10 minutes in thought before pulling up to the house. He went inside and thanked Astrid for watching his father for him before he headed to the living room where he had left his computer earlier before going to "save" Olivia from Mr. Handsey. He had just got it booted up when the ping sounded through the otherwise quiet house.

Nervously, he grazed the mouse cursor over the file and opened the email, letting out a heavy sigh at the very first sentence.

_Peter,_

_I'm not sure how to process what happened tonight. I think I'm still in shock that what happened had happened. I just hope that it doesn't ruin what we have as partners and dare I say it; friends. I don't think I could do the fringe division without you by my side. Going on that raid this morning was easy at first and it took me until we were entering a back door to the warehouse for me to realize something was missing and going into that warehouse felt wrong somehow. It was you. Without you guarding my back being on that raid felt wrong and not safe. I can't lose what we've got, Peter. After Charlie and John… I can't lose you too. No one else is crazy enough to come back into the building with the bomb when the last line of defense is a woman switching lights off with her mind, or charge into a building with no weapon by himself to save a group of Chinese people about to swallow giant slug-worms. You're the craziest and bravest partner I've ever had and I think if I had to blackmail you to stay all over again, I would._

_~Olivia_

He had suspected that she would write something like that but had truly hoped that she wouldn't. He had started recognizing his feelings for her a while ago and had found tonight a good excuse to show her a bit of what he felt, and here she was writing that she didn't know what to do.

"_Why can't she just go with the flow of things?" _A voice in Peter's head asked. _"Because she's Olivia, the tough as nails woman who doesn't ever enter into things lightly." _Another voice answered.

Even so, he found himself feeling emotionally deflated by the fact that she had practically told him that she doesn't want a relationship with him, that it's too risky. But then again, she was right. They needed each other too much at work and in the field to start something that could potentially lead to a fall out that could put them both in danger while doing their jobs. So, with a resigned sigh, he saved the email and closed his computer before going up stairs and lying back on his bed running his hands down his face and groaning.

"Is there something wrong son?" Walter asked appearing at Peter's door.

"No, Walter. There isn't anything to worry about." Peter said sitting up in bed. "How about you go to bed, it's late?"

Walter gave him a concerned look before he nodded and disappeared down the stairs leaving Peter to his thoughts again, his mind running through everything that had happened just an hour previously. He could still smell her perfume; feel her hands on the back of his neck and her lips on his. If it hadn't of been for that nosey friend, what's her name? Erin? Then he would have gladly and easily deepened the kiss, prolonged it, and let Olivia know everything he was feeling for her in that moment.

Slipping off his bed, he went down stairs and checked to see that Walter was sleeping before he put his jacket and shoes back on and went outside to take a walk and clear his head. He had gotten about half a mile away before he stopped, closed his eyes and just let the cool air wash over his face. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and continued to walk knowing that what Olivia had written was right. The kiss couldn't go any further even if ever fiber of his being wanted it to. This wasn't just about him, it was about her too and if she was scared or just didn't want anything else to happen, then that's what was going to happen. He would try and forget the feeling of her in his arms and just continue on like nothing ever happened.

He turned around and started making his way home once he looked down at his watch and realized that it was nearing midnight and if he wanted any sleep he would have to make it home quickly before Walter's normal 4 AM wakeup call of being obnoxiously loud. Walter mumbled something as Peter closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes. Going to the living room, he picked his computer up and headed up stairs making sure to close his door behind him before starting his computer up and starting to type.

Writing the only thing he could think of at the time, he hit send. He reached over and put his computer on the bedside table and dropped back onto the bed closing his eyes and hoping to get at least some sleep but knowing it wouldn't happen since every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Olivia.

Peter rubbed his tired eyes and listened to the sounds of Walter doing who knows what down stairs as the sun crept into his room and washed over him. He groaned as he sat up and slid out of bed to make sure that Walter wasn't doing anything stupid or dangerous.

"Good morning Peter." Walter said happily obviously having gotten a good night's sleep.

"Good morning Walter." Peter mumbled going about his normal routine at a sluggish pace. Not only was he tired, but he felt like crap. His stomach was doing contortion acts while his brain pounded out an erratic beat inside his skull. He popped some Tylenol and ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you okay Peter?" Walter asked seeing his pale face.

"I'm fine, get ready we need to get to work." Peter said shortly while heading back upstairs and getting dressed before they headed out.

The drive to the lab was done with Peter feeling nauseous and Walter jabbering out about the latest case that they had been given. It made Peter wish that they were already at the lab, but also made him wish that the drive were longer since he wasn't sure what today would bring. He wasn't sure if she had read his email and to be truthful, he still felt a slight sting from her email.

"Did you bring agent Dunham home last night?" Walter asked having temporarily forgotten that Peter had left to get her.

"Yes."

"Oh did you have fun?" Walter asked giving him a suggestive look.

"I just drove her home."

"Oh." Walter said looking rather disappointed which caused Peter to roll his eyes.

"Walter, Olivia and I are co-workers and friends, nothing else." Peter said feeling his stomach and heart lurch again.

"Okay." Walter said not believing his son for a minute but dropping it as they got out of the car and made their way inside.

"Well you look like crap." Astrid said as soon as she saw him.

"Gee thanks." Peter said sarcastically.

"Well if you're not feeling too ill, do you feel like driving?" Astrid asked.

"Where do you need me to drive?"

"Olivia called, she needs a ride to go and get her car." Astrid said and swore she could see him get paler. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Can you keep an eye on Walter?" He asked and left before she could respond.

"Thank you." Olivia said getting in the car and getting a curt nod from Peter.

He pulled out into traffic letting the uncomfortable silence to build before he glanced over at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She said though he could clearly see that she was feeling the effects of last night's alcohol consumption.

He sighed knowing that she wouldn't tell him she was feeling ill and started getting lost in his own mind again. He actually found it difficult to be in the same car as her. Her shampoo wafting through the still air making him want to pull her towards him and bury his face in her hair, hold her tight and just forget everything.

The drive to the bar was short but felt like it took hours, both of them breathing a sigh of relief once the car was stopped and she was able to get out. He gave her a look that said that he wanted to talk before he looked away and drove off. They met back up at the lab minutes later and instantly fell into an uneasy silence with more ice than an igloo. Enough that it even had Walter intrigued. He and Astrid watched in confused fascination as both Peter and Olivia made sure not to look at each other or even in the general direction of the other. Walter and Astrid looked at each other before shrugging and getting back to work.

Peter watched them for a minute wondering if they would say anything and was pleased when they didn't. He then went back to doing his own thing and successfully avoiding Olivia for most of the day. He knew that she wanted to talk, hell he wanted to talk. But knew it would just cause issues and that neither would want to talk about it in front of the other two. So, though he itched to talk to her, he held back and focused solely on work.

Peter watched as Olivia avoided making eye contact with him once again. They had been doing this since he had picked her up earlier that morning and though he had been avoiding her as well, it was starting to grate on his nerves. So making up his mind he quickly made his way towards her and took her by the arm pulling her into her office and closing the door.

"Will you at least talk to me?" He asked annoyed.

"What like you're talking to me?" She shot back.

"Look what happened the other night…" He trailed off running his hands down his tired face. "It was to get that creep away okay?"

"Really, because it didn't seem like you kissed me to get him away. He wasn't even anywhere near us nor could he clearly see us." She said placing her hands on her hips.

Peter gave her a measured look before looking away and at the floor before looking back at her.

"You know why I kissed you Livia." Peter finally said and watched her face take on a pained look for just a split second before it went back to normal. "And if I'm not delusional, it's probably the same reason why you kissed me back."

"Peter…" She said sadly.

"I know." He said.

"Do you?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I know that you're afraid." He said and watched her try, and fail, to scoff at his remark. "It's not like you can lie to me. I read your email you know?"

"Peter, we are not supposed to talk about those." Olivia said agitated.

"Oh so what am I supposed to do, just ignore that you practically told me in an email that you'd rather not be with me?" He bit back.

"Peter." She said blanching. "It's not like that. I just…"

"You just what Olivia?" Peter said taking her by surprise at the use of her full first name. "You just want to forget that you called me to bring you home, you just want to forget that you pretended I was your boyfriend so that you could get away from a slime ball with wondering hands or would you rather forget that we ever shared a moment when we kissed?"

"All of it, none of it! I don't know Peter!" She practically yelled. "All I know is that nothing can happen."

"Why because of some stupid protocol, because you're scared or because you don't want anything with me?" Peter asked feeling his heart aching at the look she was giving him.

"All of it." She said though he could instantly see the lie in her eyes.

"Really?" He asked taking a step towards her and smirking when she took one back. "You don't want to be with me?"

"No." She said as they took another step.

"I don't believe you Dunham." He said evenly while taking a few more steps until she was flush against the wall and he was standing just mere inches from her. "Look at me and tell me you don't want to be with me, that you didn't enjoy the kiss."

"Peter, I…"She said looking at him for a moment before looking away telling him just in her body language what he wanted to know.

He placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up so that her face was only half an inch from his.

"I still don't believe you Dunham." He said before firmly covering her lips with his and feeling her respond almost instantly before he quickly pulled away.

"Peter." She said pulling his lips back to hers and wrapping her arms around him deepening the kiss and feeling him groan when she ran his tongue over his lower lip asking for the invitation he quickly granted her. She gasped as he stole her breath breathing his own into her lungs loving the feel of her tongue invading his mouth and dueling with his.

They eventually pulled away needing oxygen before they either suffocated or passed out. He rested his forehead against hers and placed his hands on either side of her.

"I'll give you time Livia, but once you know what you want, tell me." He said before pulling away and leaving her leaning against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9 oranfly

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Olivia wasn't sure how she was supposed to think about anything other than that kiss in the lab. Her head kept telling her it was just a kiss; life goes on and she had crap to do other than to let little hearts clutter up her brain. Her heart – and every other part of her body, wanted to march back into that lab, throw caution to the wind and give herself to him completely. She'd certainly earned it after a year plus of celibacy. For the pre-Peter Olivia, whether or not she was getting some didn't matter in the grand scheme of things; it was just a perk. However, since Peter came strutting into her life, she was much more aware of how long it had been since her last sexual encounter. Thoughts of Peter shirtless drifted into her mind and she was pretty sure she felt her jaw physically dropping at the image and shook her head. Maybe if they just slept together it would be like getting it out of her system and they could go back to being just partners and friends, but something in her was already refuting that idea. She did want the whole picture with him to her utter horror. She wanted date nights and sleeping in Saturday mornings curled up together. She wanted to hold his hand in public and flirt shamelessly with him. And somehow knowing that was really starting to depress her. She couldn't even have that with John. Was she even capable of having a semi-normal relationship? Did she know how?

Olivia ran her fingers through her already tangled and messed up hair. Maybe she should just read his email and get it over with. Maybe it would provide some insight. Happy with that course of action Olivia crossed her kitchen and flipped her lap top open.

_Olivia,_

_I'm sorry if I crossed a line tonight. You're right, it shouldn't have happened. I hope that we can just look past what happened tonight and continue being the way we were, Olivia and Peter, co-workers and friends nothing more. I don't want to ruin what we have and will admit that I'm scared that if we did explore something else that something would happen to cause a fall out. And I think that we've both been in this job long enough to know that a fall out could literally be deadly. I care about you too much to lose you._

_-Peter_

She checked the times stamp and confirmed that it was sent before their impromptu conversation at the lab. She felt relieved that he also didn't want to ruin what they had and that he too valued their friendship. Maybe they could work. Olivia smiled to herself and shut the lap top. She had some serious sleep to catch up on and that email had already waited long enough; another ten hours wouldn't kill them. Besides, she had some serious thinking to do.

Olivia slipped into her favorite pajamas; an old t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off and some plaid pajama bottoms and set her cell phone on the bedside. She turned the lights out and curled into her bed not able to keep the smile off her face as she drifted asleep.  
Olivia was back inside that building; the one with the virus that was spreading. This dream was familiar to Olivia and no matter how much she fought her dream self continued on with its macabre mission. She was like a passenger in her own body and Olivia wanted to scream. Peter stepped around the corner and started to approach her. Dream Olivia paused and brought out her gun.

"Don't move any closer Peter." She was shaking in fear, but her gun stayed steady. "I will shoot you." She clicked the safety off and steadied her hands.

But he never stopped. He was only five feet away when Olivia felt her trigger finger compressing on the trigger and dream Olivia fired three shots into his chest and Peter slumped to the ground, instantly dead.

"NOOOOOO!" Olivia sat up screaming. She reached for her cell phone and before she could realize what it was she was doing she had dialed his number. It rang four times before he answered.

"'Lo?" His voice was scratchy and low with sleep. Hearing his voice cleared her thoughts instantly. What was she doing? She thought about hanging up, but he had caller ID, he would know it was her.

"H-hi." She said shakily.

"'Livia?" His voice still sleepy. "What's wrong? What happened?" He was a little more awake now.

"I-I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have called." Olivia said, trying not to let the panic and residual fear leak into her voice. "I'll just let you get back to sleep." She was about to hang up the phone when his own panicked voice came over the line.

"NO! 'Livia, what's wrong? I want to help." He sounded so sincere that it gave her pause. "Was it another nightmare?"

"Yeah," Olivia croaked, trying to fight tears. "I killed you in that building – the one with the virus. I shot you, Peter. What kind of partner does that make me?" Her voice sounded like that of a small child; laced with fear about what she had just admitted and how he might react.

"'Livia, you didn't shoot me, you probably should've, but you didn't. You saved us all." Peter said, his voice filled with compassion.

"But-"

"No, 'Livia. Don't beat yourself up over this. You saved us. You saved me." His voice got more quiet as he finished.

Olivia was quiet on her end, soaking in his words.

"Did you want me to come over, Olivia? Help you sleep?" He asked her so softly, she barely heard.

Olivia choked on a laugh and shook her head as if he could see. "No, but thank you Peter."

"Then maybe I could help from a distance. Are you willing to do exactly what I say?" Peter asked.

Smiling, Olivia agreed.

"Good. Now curl back into bed and make sure you keep the phone to your ear."  
Olivia did as she was told.

"Okay, now what?"

"Repeat after me, 'please don't dream tonight, please don't dream tonight, please don't dream tonight'"

Olivia repeated his words exactly three times and found she was smiling by the end. "And now?"

Peter chuckled. "And now I tell you a story about how Walter blew up pancakes."

Olivia guffawed at that and then settled in to listen to his story. It was only a few minutes into the story that his voice lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

Olivia woke with her cell phone stuck to her face. What had happened for that to be there? Then it all came rushing back to her. She quickly navigated her phone to confirm her suspicions. Last call was to one, Peter Bishop, at 2:35AM and lasted 35 minutes. Olivia couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Yes, she was slightly horrified that she had called him at that ungodly hour for a nightmare, but he had taken it all in stride and had even helped her. She'd slept like a baby after that phone call and had no disturbing dreams to recall.

Grinning like an idiot, Olivia got up and started to get ready for the day. It was Saturday and there were no impending cases so she was able to be lazy about breakfast and even had a couple pieces of toast. Maybe she'd go out grocery shopping today. After all, it had been awhile since anything other than milk and ketchup was in the fridge. Deciding that she should write the response email now, while she was still so happy and awake she parked herself in front of her lap top and began typing.


	10. Chapter 10 Americanchick

A/N: I won't bore you with too much, but thanks to those who took the time to review. Americanchick and I both REALLY appreciate them! And so here's Americanchick's chapter.

Olivia was standing a few feet in front of him wearing a white and yellow sun dress, her long golden hair lose and rolling over her shoulders and down her back. She wore a smile on her face bright enough to rival the sun, her laughter ringing through the air. He made his way to her closing the distance and running his hands over the smooth warmth of her skin before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. He went to deepen the kiss when he felt a tremor run through his shoulders becoming aggressively stronger until he couldn't take it anymore and his eyes popped open to see Walter shaking him awake.

"Are you awake?" Walter asked receiving a glare from Peter.

"I am now." Peter said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Irritated with having been woken from his dream.

"Get up!" Walter urged tugging on Peter's arm.

"Walter relax we have all day." Peter said getting out of bed and stretching.

"Come on." Walter said practically running out the door. Peter watched him with a touch of humor before putting on a pair of pants and a t-shirt and heading down stairs to see Walter making sure that the tackle boxes were just right and looking up when he heard him coming down the stairs.

"Have you eaten yet?" Peter asked going to the kitchen and looking for something to eat.

"I'm not hungry." Walter said eager to go out and fish like Peter had promised him. The last time they had gone fishing was shortly after Olivia's car accident. Peter just rolled his eyes and stuffed a bag full or non perishable foods knowing that Walter would just complain in an hour that he was hungry. He looked over and saw his computer wanting nothing more than to check to see if Olivia had written back yet, but knew that the longer they hung around the house the more agitated Walter would become.

"Come on Walter let's go." Peter said and watched his father practically run to the car.

"Is everything okay with you and agent Dunham?" Walter asked wading into the water.

"Why do you ask?" Peter asked wadding in a few feet away from his father.

"The two of you were fighting yesterday morning." Walter said plainly. "There is no sense in lying." He added when he heard Peter sigh.

"There is nothing to worry about Walter, we're fine now." Peter said.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"What, no." Peter groaned. "We just had a…Difference of opinion."

"Oh, okay." Walter shrugged and went back to fishing.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that they got back having caught several fish but releasing them after Walter suggested particularly disgusting ways to use them in the lab. Ways that made Peter's stomach churn and make him never want to eat fish ever again.

"Why couldn't I have kept at least one of the fish I caught?" Walter groused not at all happy with Peter's decision to throw them all back.

"Because of all the things you wanted to do to them." Peter said taking his boots off and putting them by the door.

"They would already be dead." Walter grumbled walking away and up the stairs.

Peter just shook his head in disgust before kicking off the rest of his gear and booting up his computer. He grabbed a glass of milk and sat at the table bringing up her email.

_Peter,_

___How do we make this work? This 'us' thing. I want it so badly it's all I can think about, but is there too much at risk if it doesn't work out? Could we still be partners and friends if a romantic us didn't work? I want to make a decision but I need to know that we could salvage what we have now if it all goes to hell._

___I also wanted to thank you for last night. I'm not sure I can remember when I've slept that well and I'm just sorry I woke you up and dragged you into it. Have you and Walter made any plans for this weekend? Whatever you guys are up to, I hope you don't end up at the lab._

___~Olivia_

He couldn't help but let a smile settle on his face when he read what she had written. His heart was beating so loud and fast that it wouldn't surprise him if Walter could hear it upstairs in the shower. She wanted to be with him, she was afraid, but she wanted it. He could understand her fear, feeling afraid himself, but if she would let herself be with him he would do everything in his power to care for her the way she deserved. And hopefully the fear they shared would fade into nothingness.

He got up and checked to make sure that Walter was still in the shower before starting a new email and typing everything that came to mind only pausing when he got to her question of what he and Walter had been up to, not wanting to totally gross her out. Eventually he finished the email and hit send before taking a deep breath and closing his computer.


	11. Chapter 11 oranfly

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Americanchick and I giggled like little girls for hours over them : ) Hope you enjoy this next installment!

Fact number one; Olivia Dunham doesn't do free time. Fact number two; she apparently doesn't have much of a personal life. Sighing for the hundredth time, Olivia decided that a visit to the park with her latest book "Molecular Biology Techniques: An Intensive Laboratory Course" in hand. She made sure to grab a blanket and made herself a small bag of foods, from sandwiches to fruit so that she could stay out for a few hours. It was a gorgeous day after all. She had already done the grocery shopping and because she hadn't eaten before hand, spent a small fortune on food. She'd gone to the gym and even did a run around her neighborhood, but now it was nearing six in the evening and she was fresh out of ideas that were non-work related and she was also determined to not think about a certain man in her life. It would be good for her head to have one day off from Peter.

Olivia walked to the park, armed with only her cell phone, blanket, snack bag, and book; dressed in her ratty jeans with holes in the knees and light blue tank top that Rachel had left behind. It was a little girly for her with spaghetti straps and v-neckline but tomorrow was laundry day and she had a white hoody thrown over it to protect her ego.

When she got there she laid out her plaid blanket and set herself up for her leisurely late afternoon. Laying on her stomach and propped up on her elbows, Olivia cracked open her book and popped a few grapes in her mouth every once in awhile. It took about twenty minutes for Olivia to admit that she was bored out of her mind. Somehow, science didn't seem as interesting unless it was Peter giving her a crash course tutorial. Debating on whether or not she would call him, even though she said she wouldn't, she played with her phone and stared at it with a thoughtful expression. She was about to cave when it started vibrating and the little screen flashed _Peter Bishop_. Olivia's face lit up as she waited a few more seconds before answering.

"Please say there's a case," she playfully whined.

"You're really _that _bored?" Peter asked, laughing.

"You have no idea…" She answered grudgingly.

"Let me guess…" he paused. "You're out sitting at a park, attempting to read a sciencey book, but failing miserably."

Olivia sat up and looked around her quickly; he must be somewhere close by, but she didn't see him.

"How'd you-" Olivia shaded her eyes from the setting sun and continued to look.

Peter's laugh filled her ears. "A good guess then?"

"Seriously, Peter where are you?" Olivia asked suspiciously, settling back down on her blanket.

"I'm at home with Walter. Where are you?" Peter said lightly.

"Ummm…" She said trying to come up with a good joking lie, but his guffaw caught her off guard.

"You really are gullible, Dunham!" Peter laughed again. "I was actually just driving back from the store when I noticed this striking blonde looking bored as a rock at a park – of all places!"

"Really? Which park and maybe you should just go get her number," Olivia said teasingly.

"You think? I don't know, 'Livia. She looks gorgeous – far too good for the likes of me." He said with a low voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Maybe she's got loads of baggage or perhaps you need glasses." Olivia said as dryly as she could manage with out giving away her smile.

Peter chuckled at her.

"So where are you?" Olivia asked, curious as to how he could remain unnoticed. When she didn't get an immediate answer she grew worried. "Peter?"

Two arms reached around her and with out even thinking, Olivia went into attack mode and flipped her attacker onto his back and over her head. She quickly leapt onto him and was straddling his waist when she realized it was Peter. He was laughing but also shielding his face with his arms.

"I come in peace!" He laughed.

"Peter! You jerk!" She slapped him in the arm. "I could've killed you!"

Peter laughed some more. "I was willing to take the risk and I'm certainly glad I did now."

Total awareness seeped back into Olivia and she realized that she was straddling his hips and she flushed a violent crimson before scrambling off him, mumbling an apology.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining," he teased. This only made Olivia flush some more. Peter quickly shifted topics. "Molecular Biology Techniques: An Intensive Laboratory Course. Are you _trying _to bore yourself to tears?"

Olivia shrugged and reached across him for a grape and as gracefully as she could manage, popped it into her mouth. She was suddenly much more aware of herself and him. All of the little things flashed through her mind; like the girly shirt she was wearing or the uncombed hair just stuffed into a messy bun from out of the shower and how it was still damp. She swiped a falling piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear in a nervous habit.

"If you could escape to anywhere for a vacation, where would you go?" Peter asked, watching her from his back, with his arms folded beneath his head.

"Va… ca… tion…" Olivia sounded out slowly. "What's that again?" Olivia giggled and Peter laughed loudly. "I guess it would be nice to see a different part of the world that doesn't require me to act as FBI."

"And where exactly is a 'different part of the world'?" Peter asked, propping himself up on his hands in a reclined position so he could look at her more closely.

"I don't know – maybe Australia?" She said, squinting into the sunset to gage is reaction.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah!" Olivia smiled. "Why?" She playfully shoved him and he fell back onto his back again.

"Nothing! Honest," he smiled up at her.

"What about you?" Olivia asked, still squinting down at him.

"Anywhere with a beach would be fine with me." Peter sighed dramatically. "You know, I think they have beaches in Australia."

"It is like a giant island." Olivia smirked at him.

"So maybe someday we can go?" Peter asked, smiling that devilishly handsome smile at her and Olivia felt her heart stutter.

"Sure! As soon as Broyles approves me for that vacation." Olivia said sarcastically.

They both laughed, knowing just how true that statement was. They talked and laughed until the sun was past set and the stars winked above them. Olivia shivered as the temperature dropped past what was comfortable for holey jeans and a hoody. Peter scooted in closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to warm her up. Slowly, Olivia gave into impulse and rested her head into the crook of if his neck and shoulder. They stayed like that, silent and enjoying each other's company until Olivia felt herself falling asleep from being too comfortable in the warmth of his arms.

After the fifth time of jerking awake, Olivia groaned and sat up completely.

"I should probably head home and get some sleep." Olivia said regretfully.

Peter nodded and got to his feet. He turned to her and offered his hand to her. Olivia smiled shyly up at him and took his hand with out any hesitation. He pulled her up to her feet and she stumbled into him and their eyes locked together. Neither had the heart to pull away.

"Did you want a ride back to your place?" Peter asked huskily.

Olivia was so very tempted to take him up on his offer. Maybe they wouldn't have to end the night in his car, but she still needed a little more time and whether or not he was implying more than a ride home, she couldn't accept yet. "Actually, I think I could use the walk."

A flash of hurt crossed his face before he could hide it, but he smiled quickly. "Alright, just be safe, Dunham."

Olivia chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "When aren't I?"

Peter blushed and looked like he wanted to do much more but he just smiled and shook his head. "At least let me help you pack up all this food." He gestured to the mess of sandwich bags and grape stems.

"I'll try not to stop you." Olivia joked before moving away so she could start picking up. When they were finished Peter walked her as far as his car and they waved goodbye as Olivia continued on toward her place.

Olivia made it to her place with no impending doom or surprise attacks. Determined to check her email after having stopped herself all day she immediately went to her lap top.

_Livia,_

_We have known each other long enough to know that no matter what happens, if we become us, and something happens that we are both strong enough people to look past it. It would hurt and there would probably have to be some damage control if we were to ever break up. But I want to give us a chance. I've mentioned before that you mean way too much to me to lose you. So if we become something more you won't have to worry about me doing something stupid that would result in you leaving or me leaving for that matter. We can make this work Livia; we'll just have to take it day by day. As for last night, you're welcome I'm just glad I could help. As for weekend plans, I brought Walter fishing. Please don't ask me what he wanted to do with the fish._

_-Yours, Peter_

Olivia alternated between kicking herself and smiling. Maybe if she'd read this before the park then they could've moved forward, but as optimistic as that thought was she wasn't so sure it was true. Her mind was reeling with all the possibilities before her and all her favorite ones involved him. Smirking she began to type. Once finished she sent it off, happier than she could remember.


	12. Chapter 12 Americanchick

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, but Americanchick and I are very grateful for all the wonderful reviews. And here's chapter 12!

Walter was buried as far into the bushes as he could possibly be while looking for new insects to add to the jar he had started claiming that they could help with some of the experiments that went on in the lab. Peter had just shrugged and was now leaning back in a lawn chair in the back yard, watching him. He had his computer open and had been busy looking up the best coffee shops around where they lived when the ping sounded throughout the yard. He smiled brightly to himself when he saw that it was from Olivia and looked up to make sure his father was still busy before opening it.

_Peter,_

_I'll take your advice and not ask about the fish experiments, my mind has an imagination that is doing a fantastic job of coming up with possibilities as it is. I've decided that since these emails are supposed to be introspective I'd use it to learn more about the mystery that is Peter Bishop._

_If you could go back in time and change one thing, what would it be? And also, which of our cases was your favorite and which was the worst?_

_I would talk about 'us' some, but I think I'd rather wait to do that in person so that maybe you can ask me out for real coffee instead of the cyber kind._

_Yours, Olivia_

His smile brightened even further when he had finished reading it. She had just confirmed that if he asked her out that she would say yes. It also made him laugh softly when he read that she wanted to get coffee with him. He then started thinking of all the cases that they had worked trying to find one that he would label as his favorite and quite frankly, there weren't many. Most cases they worked were disgusting, terrifying or both. Eventually he thought of one and started to write his email to her. Once he was done he called up Astrid to baby sit Walter so that he could leave. It only took a little bit of persuasion to get her to agree. And before he knew it, she was there and he was in the car.

He pulled up out front her apartment building and saw her car parked in its spot. Pulling up beside it, he got out and made his way through the building and to her door, hesitating for just a moment before knocking.

"Peter." She said when she opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Hi." He said back giving her a bright but nervous smile. "I would have called but I wanted to actually see you."

"Okay." She said raising an eyebrow, giving him a smile of her own. "Do you want to come in?"

He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head no.

"No, ah, thanks." He said taking a breath. "I found this great coffee shop close by and was just wondering if you would like to go there with me some time?" He explained in one breath and watched her blush slightly, having realized that he must have read her email.

"I would like that." She smiled.

"Okay." Peter said noticeably more relaxed. "I will see you later then."

"Wait." Olivia said when she saw him start to leave. "You came all the way here just to ask me out?"

"Yes." Peter shrugged and smirked. "Why?"

"No reason." She said with a slight red tinge to her cheeks.

Peter looked at her closely before shrugging again and turning to leave.

"Peter." She called after him a moment later.

"Yes?" He asked turning to face her.

He watched as she walked up to him only stopping when she was about an inch from him. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, pulling away shortly after she felt him respond.

"I'll see you later." She said softly only having pulled away so that she was about an inch away from his lips, her nose brushing against his.

"Yes." Peter said in a husky voice, welcoming the feeling of her lips against his again as she kissed him more firmly this time allowing him to wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss just enough so that she could taste the lemonade he had drank shortly before showing up at her door. She pulled away from him and felt hollow once his arms were no longer holding her.

She gave him one more look before walking back to her door and walking in closing it behind her. He watched her go and let a huge smile blossom over his face as his heart soared.


	13. Chapter 13 oranfly

A/N: Thanks for the love and reviews! Enjoy!

A sharp twittering broke the silence of Olivia's bedroom as she lay curled up sleeping. It was supposed to be her second night in a row of real sleep, but her phone wasn't going to allow that. Rolling over toward her night stand she fumbled with her phone and pressed the send button.

"Dunham," she half grumbled.

"Agent Dunham, I need you to collect your team and meet at 22 Huppard Dr. on the south side of town." Broyles didn't even wait for her response and just hung up. Olivia groaned and tossed her phone to the end of the bed; half debating on whether she could sleep for 15 more minutes. Sighing she rolled up and out of bed. Reaching for her phone she pressed and held four and it began to ring.

"'Lo?" His voice was deep and gruff from sleep.

Deciding that Olivia wasn't awake enough for their normal banter she got to the point. "We've got a body. Can you and Walter be ready in 15 minutes?"

She heard him groan over the phone. "'Livia, it's 3:30 in the morning, can't the body wait until a decent hour?"

Annoyed, Olivia lashed back. "I'll be sure to tell the family of the deceased that the murder is going to have to wait until Mr. Bishop has had his coffee and it's at least noon."

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he groaned.

"I'll pick you both up in fifteen," then she hung up. Maybe Broyles had the right idea just dumping the bad news and hanging up, not to deal with any whining. Olivia finished getting ready and grabbed a bagel off the counter on her way out the door.

When she finally got to the Bishop's she parked right outside the door and knocked on their door. When nothing happened after a minute she was about to knock again then the door opened to reveal a half awake Peter and Walter racing back and forth across the entry.

"Walter! It's time to go. We'll find your new slippers when we get back." Peter snapped. Moping Walter followed him out the door and Peter locked up. They piled into the SUV and spent the twenty minute trip in silence other than Walter mumbling under his breath about how he couldn't possibly lose his new slippers. Olivia was ready to push the elder Bishop out the car door when they finally arrived and Peter wasn't helping with all the eye rolls and the defensive positioning of his body as he sat grumpily beside her in the truck. Olivia practically dove out of the car when it was parked and off just so she didn't kill either Bishop.

An officer approached her almost immediately and she held up the badge hanging around her neck.

"I'm officer Marks, am I to assume you're Agent Dunham?" He gave her a not so subtle look from toe to head and it took more restraint than normal not to punch the look off his face; like she was some girl who had no clue how the world worked because she was soft and female. Swallowing her pride Olivia nodded.

"I've brought my team to look at the body and I'd like to speak to any witnesses you've got." She was cold, formal, and all FBI.

"Of course, Agent Dunham." His voice was mocking and he pointed to the witnesses huddled on the side of the lawn and escorted Peter and Walter to the body.

When they were finally able to escape the murder site Walter insisted on riding with the body which left Peter and Olivia to drive back to the lab on their own. Both were clearly very cranky and on edge and so when Olivia opened her mouth, she knew she'd regret it, but didn't care for now.

"I guess I'll be babysitting you and Walter today. The witnesses couldn't tell me anything of interest." Olivia said, clearly disappointed.

"Babysitting?" Peter growled. "Is that how you see spending time at the lab?"

"Peter, it's five in the morning! And believe it or not, there are better things I could be doing." Olivia bit back.

"Well then by all means, Agent Dunham, wash your hands of us and do whatever it is that is so important." Peter half yelled.

"You know what? I think I will!" Olivia said with a voice as cold as steel. She was done dealing with his shit. They made the rest of the trip in silence and when Olivia pulled up to the school Peter got out and slammed his door shut leaving her to drive off.

Olivia drove off still very angry with Peter. Did he think she wanted to be up at this ungodly hour with a dead body on their hands? Didn't he know how hard each case was for her? How each one took a piece of her away? With every case they handled it was like a little more of her innocence and ignorance slipped away from her, and even though she didn't know it was there to begin with, she was beginning to miss it. While waiting at a stop light she hit her steering wheel and let some of her aggression and anger dissipate with the physical release. The rest of her drive helped her calm down some, but she began to question whether or not they could ever work out as more than partners.

She pulled over into her spot on the street in front of her place, fully intent on getting a shower and a real breakfast before reporting back to the office. When she was clean and well fed she began to eye her computer. Would she find an email from him? Should she even look? Shrugging she sat down, determined to read his email.

_Livia,_

_If I could go back in time and change something I guess it would have to be some of the dumb things that I did while being a nomad. I got into a lot more trouble than I'm willing to share at the moment. Let's just say that I'm lucky to be alive. I guess the most interesting case that we have had that didn't completely gross me out was when we were taking care of that kid found in the underground cave. My least favorite case though…Getting beat up, shot by some weird gun, wires shoved up my nose, electrocuted, fed worms, having my mind controlled by a teenager and then being infected with a deadly virus. Plus all the cases where you were hurt, especially the one where I was the one hurting you…There are just too many that I hated and still hate. I would really like to talk to you about 'us' as well and would love to ask you out for real coffee._

_-Peter_

Olivia's shoulders dropped and she felt all her anger leave her. She couldn't hate him; probably not ever, but that didn't mean they would work out either. Olivia ran a hand through her freshly brushed hair in frustration. Why couldn't she fall for someone outside of the work place?

One thing was for sure and that was that she couldn't stay mad at him. It wasn't like he'd killed the man they had to tend to. He was just trying to help solve the case, like he had done all the times before. Sighing, she began typing. Feeling rather morose she swiped her keys after sending the email and headed into the office to await any new details.


	14. Chapter 14 Americanchick

A/N: Alright here is your heads up that this is where the 'M' starts and you can thank Americanchick for the jaw drop. Thanks for reading!

_Peter,_

_Regrets are something people in my line of work can't have, but if there is one to mention, it's having snapped at you earlier. I know this case or its timing isn't your fault, but having to deal with jackass cops, witnesses who know nothing, and yet another body in that lab – it's too much sometimes. _

_My least favorite case, as you probably have guessed, is the ancient virus one. I still see you dying in my dreams. Sometimes you die because I let you walk out of the building after me when the non-infected were leaving. Sometimes I'm shooting you. And other times we die together when the army charges in to kill everyone. I've seen too many people die; partners, friends, and family. I don't want to see you die too._

_~Olivia_

Peter let out a heavy sigh as he felt his anger towards her fade into a dull throb of sadness. He knew that he shouldn't have been so short with her, but being woken up at such an early hour after having listened to Walter rambling to himself with no concern for anyone else. And then having her mention babysitting Walter just made him snap even more. Not only because he found it slightly rude but because it was how he felt almost daily. He wished that his father could be just like anyone else and function on his own properly, but he also knew that that would take a lot more time of working with him and practically teaching him how to blend into society. His father was like an iguana stuck in a world of chameleons, he just didn't fit in, no matter how hard he tried. He knew that Olivia and Astrid were doing their best to help him get his father back into society and that sometimes it was difficult and daunting to work with the older man, there was really no reason for him to have snapped at Olivia.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before closing his lap top and heading to the kitchen where he hoped to find the substance of his being, coffee. It was already after dinner, but the caffeine fix would help him think straight. He opened the cupboard and reached for where the coffee was normally kept only to find the space empty.

"Walter, where's the coffee?" He called out aggravated.

"I'm using it to grow mushrooms." Walter stated matter of fact before walking away from Peter who had a bemused look on his face.

"Please tell me they are the normal edible type." Peter called out after him.

"Oh you can eat them just fine." Walter chuckled. "I don't suggest eating them before taking a drug test though."

"Oh Walter." Peter groaned rolling his eyes. He then closed the cupboard and went up stairs to dress before putting on his coat and shoes telling his father he would be back later and not to do anything stupid. He however said this while calling Astrid just to make sure there was a house to come back to and not ashes due to something his father did.

It only took him a few minutes to reach his destination since he wanted to get there quickly. Once he reached his destination he looked at the clock on his car radio before bolting out of the door and through the building until he reached the apartment he sought. Knocking on the door, he waited just a minute or two before it creaked open to reveal a confused Olivia.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to show that she was angry at him but failing terribly once she saw that there was no anger in his face or eyes.

"I'm out of coffee." Peter shrugged.

"So you came here?" Olivia asked more confused than before.

"Well…" Peter trailed off looking embarrassed. "We were supposed to have coffee remember?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded looking down. "However after this morning…"

"Are you angry at me?" Peter asked looking sad.

"No, not really, it's just…" She trailed off.

"It's just what Livia?" Peter asked gently cupping her cheek and letting his finger run through her hair.

"I have doubts." She said sadly looking away from him. "About us."

"Why?" Peter asked pulling her towards him and resting his forehead against hers. "Is it because we had a little dispute this morning? Livia everyone fights."

"It's not just this morning." Olivia said placing her hand on his chest unable to stop herself. "Our job and partnership gets so complicated and strained at times that I'm concerned that if we have a relationship that it won't work."

"Look at me Liv." Peter said tipping her chin up so that her eyes were locked with his. "Not everything is going to fall into place; we are going to have to work for this. It's not going to be easy."

"Maybe I want it to be easy." Olivia said looking between his lips and his eyes before leaning a little closer.

"I want nothing more than for it to be easy, but we have to think realistically." Peter said grazing his top lip across hers.

"I don't want to think realistically." Olivia said before closing the tiny gap between them and firmly pressing her lips against his.

"Olivia." Peter groaned against her lips as he felt certain parts of his body starting to come to life. "Do you think…" He said only to be cut off by her placing a finger in his lips.

"Don't think." She said before replacing her finger with her lips again and pulling him inside and closing the door. He had only a moment of thought before he pulled her tightly against his chest and pushed her up against the nearest wall.

"Peter." She moaned as his lips found the pulse point of her neck and he sucked her tender skin into his mouth making sure not to mark her since he knew she would kill him if he did. He then pulled her away from the wall and captured her lips once again; delving his tongue into her mouth and reveling in the moan that he could feel reverberating through her body.

Not wanting to be passive anymore, she pulled her lips from his and quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head letting out a happy moan when she realized that he wasn't wearing his usual singlet underneath and that his well defined chest was bare. She reached out and placed her hand against his flushed skin smirking as goose bumps erupted across his chest at the contact of her cool hands. She then let her hands travel down to the top of his belt before he grasped them and brought them up around his neck and running his hands over the hem of her shirt. He mirrored her previous actions and pulled her shirt off of her before feeling himself become harder at the first sight of her lacy bra.

"God you're so beautiful." Peter said before kissing her deeply and feeling her start to pull him towards her bedroom, his pants soon joining the trail of clothing as she slowly and teasingly took them off of him before cupping his impressive member through his shorts.

The rest of their clothing was discarded and the back of her knees hit the bed before Peter lay her down on the mattress, balancing his weight on his hands while lying on top of her.

"Livia, if we do this there is no going back." Peter said through his sex addled mind.

"I know." She said placing a small kiss on his chest. "I don't want to go back."

Peter looked at her closely before spreading her legs and gently easing into her causing them both to moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper before they both lay still letting her adjust to his impressive size. It only took a few seconds before she started to move under him and he started a slow rhythm.

"Faster." She moaned wrapping her legs tighter around his hips.

He obliged and quickly had them both panting, covered in sweat. He could soon feel her muscles starting to clench around him as she got closer to climax, his own close by.

"Oh, Livia." He panted sucking on the spot where her neck met her shoulder and feeling her body start to vibrate with anticipation before she screamed out his name and he felt his own climax rip through him.

After some time, he gently pulled out of her and lay beside her before pulling her close to him and kissing her neck. She had her eyes closed and had a content smile on her face as she snuggled into him, turning over in his arms so that she was facing him.

"I love you." He said bluntly.

"Peter." She said unsure of what to say.

"You don't have to say anything Livia." Peter said kissing her softly. "I just needed you to know."

"Peter…" She trailed off wanting to tell him but afraid to at the same time. Just then his phone rang pulling them from their thoughts.

"Peter Bishop." He answered. "Yeah, just give me a couple minutes…I'll see if I can find her…Bye."

"What was that?" Olivia asked tracing circles on his chest.

"We need to go to work." Peter said kissing her soundly before slipping out of bed and getting dressed.

Peter threw the car keys onto the entrance table later that night before going to his room with his computer and sitting on his bed. All day all he could think about was the morning he had spent with Olivia before getting called into work. He had wanted her so badly to say she loved him too, but knew that it would take time for that to happen. So instead he just opened his computer and started to write everything that came to mind.


	15. Chapter 15 oranfly

Olivia finally got back to her place around ten in the evening and had only two things in mind; sleep and Peter. She would've liked to multitask and have him in bed with her, but it was too soon in whatever relationship they had for her to just call and ask him to come over or for her to just drop by and crash at his place. Not to mention there was Walter to consider. Peter couldn't just leave Walter alone because she wanted company and the elder Bishop would begin to ask questions if she started showing up for breakfast. Maybe she could give him a call and that could be her Peter-fix for the evening. Unlatching her cell phone from its hip holster she dialed his number and waited.

"Bishop's nut house," he said suavely. Olivia chuckled before answering.

"Hi, it's me." She paused, mentally kicking herself for how stupid that sounded.

"I kinda guessed that. You're the only one who ever calls this late," Peter chuckled.

"Oh, right…" Olivia was at a complete loss for words.

"So, not that I mind, but why the call?" Peter asked, clearly baffled.

"At the risk of sounding very girly and unlike me; I missed you." Olivia blushed through the sentence. He must have understood how much it cost her to say that because he didn't rub it in.

"I miss you too, 'Livia." He sighed and Olivia felt part of her melt with the release of his words. There was a pause before Peter picked up the conversation again. "So how was the office? We missed you at the lab."

"Well, after hours of pacing between the coffee machine and the computer we've got one lead to follow up on tomorrow – if you're interested, that is."

"When am I not?" He countered playfully.

"Well, I think I can safely promise that there will be no mind controlling teenagers involved tomorrow." Olivia couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Well that's a relief. One more of those and I think I'd have my bags packed and be out of Boston before you could say 'Walter's crazy'". Peter chuckled but Olivia froze and her stomach dropped. Just the idea of him leaving sent her heart racing and she felt real fear sweeping through her. She knew he was only joking, but him leaving had been her biggest fear since she found out about his real past and what with their budding relationship the thought had become even more heart wrenching. Peter must've figured something was wrong because he was talking again and the words were just floating over her panic stricken state. "Olivia?"

"Yeah, ummm, sorry about that." She mumbled. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Olivia, you know I'm not ever going anywhere, right?"

Damn him for seeing straight through her excuses. She couldn't find words to defend herself though and he began talking again.

"It would take a lot more than these bizarre cases for me to leave. I've got Walter in my life now and you. I don't ever want to go anywhere." Peter said passionately.

"Okay," Olivia responded softly. "Thank you, Peter."

"Did you want me to come over?"

God, did she. But she told herself that she couldn't ask that of him.

"I can't ask you to do that. You've got Walter there and it's already late." Olivia stuttered.

"I get that you're too tough to ask; so I'm coming over anyways. I'll see you in ten." And with that he hung up and Olivia stood there dazed. It took a few minutes to realize that she should probably do something. Like shower or change into something other than her work clothes – but he had seen her this horrible looking before and he wasn't running yet. Deciding that she'd quickly scan his email and then leave the door unlocked for him so she could shower she settled in front of her lap top and opened her email.

_Livia,_

_I know that what happened this earlier was huge for both of us and that you are probably afraid of what's going to happen, I know I am. However I would prefer to talk to you in person rather than do this over the internet. If we could meet somewhere that would be great, however let's try and refrain from meeting anywhere with a bed. I think that if we met somewhere with a bed that not much talking would happen. Or at least I wouldn't be able to think straight. _

_Peter_

Well there goes the whole no bed idea, Olivia smirked. Was she supposed to freak out about what happened? Oddly, she felt more sure of what they had done than anything in the past year. It was real and tangible and best of all; it was amazing. Closing her lap top and moving past the door to unlock it, she decided to think on it while in the shower. She quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, letting the blasting hot water redden and wash her skin. Olivia took a little extra time to pick out a nicer smelling soap instead of her standard one and let the stress from the day roll off her as the sweet scent of cranberries filled the bathroom and the steam filled her lungs.

"Olivia?"

She heard his voice call from somewhere further into her apartment. "I'm in the shower! I'll be out in a minute!" She called out, finishing the rinse job on her hair.

Olivia shut the tap off and gingerly stepped out of the shower to dry off and change into some comfortable pajama pants and t-shirt. She didn't bother running a brush through her hair and just made sure it wasn't dripping water and she stepped out into her living room. Peter was lounging on her couch looking at a few of the framed pictures she had on the end table. One was of Ella on a swing and the other was of Rachel an Ella, posing in front of one of the Navy ships kept in port in Boston. He looked up as she got closer and she saw him catch his breath and his eyes widen a bit.

"Hey," she said lamely, fighting the urge to fidget in front of his burning gaze.

"Hi," his voice was low and a bit husky. He cleared his throat and tried again, "hey."

Olivia smiled. "So how long am I allowed to keep you here?"

"Well, Walter is passed out on one of his more potent cocktails and one of the regular agents is standing by. So pretty much all night." He grinned up at her and Olivia blushed at some of the ideas that smirk caused her to think of.

"Great. Ummm, I was kinda hoping that maybe we could just talk?" She said it as more of a question and she really did fidget under his intense gaze.

"I'd like that," he said smiling.

"Did you want anything to drink?" Olivia asked, edging toward the kitchen.

"Sure, what've you got?" Peter asked as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well, I still have the bottle of chardonnay that I got from Broyles for Christmas. He hasn't figured out that I go for the stronger stuff yet." She called from the kitchen.

"Sounds good," Peter answered and reclined on one side of the couch so that she could join him. He heard the clink of glasses and then a hollow pop as the cork came loose from the bottle. A minute later she was carrying in two glasses in one hand and the open bottle in the other. Setting the glasses down she poured them each a half glass and then took the seat beside him. They each sipped at their drinks for a few minutes before picking up a casual conversation that allowed them to relax and laugh.

On one particular story, Olivia was doubled over from laughing and she had to set the wine glass down so she wouldn't spill it. "You're joking!" She laughed.

"No, he really said that." Peter laughed with her. "You should laugh more often, you know it?"

Olivia snorted and chuckled. "Why is that?" She said, taking a sip from her second glass of wine.

"You're this whole different kind of beautiful than I'm used to seeing every day. It's like you're glowing from the inside out." Peter said in all seriousness, staring down at his almost empty glass, swirling the contents, but when he raised his eyes to hers she could tell he was being honest.

Olivia blushed and ducked her head to take another sip of her wine to avoid his gaze.

"So, I have to ask, but are you freaking out over earlier?" Peter asked tentatively, setting his glass down to focus on her.

Olivia thought about it and smiled shyly at him. "I keep thinking that I should be freaking out, but I'm not – at all. I'm just…" she paused to find the right word, "happy." She caught a giggle at the thought and just smiled at him.

Peter's jaw dropped and he tried to catch it. "You're not worried over what we did changing our whole dynamic or it affecting how we work?"

"No, because you're still Peter Bishop; pain in my ass, always got my back, Walter-translator, and sarcastic wit – Peter Bishop. And I'm still the same hard ass, all business, ever determined – Olivia Dunham. Sex doesn't change that." Olivia explained casually, taking a sip of her wine.

"Well I'll be damned." Peter whistled and reclined back into the couch. "That makes perfect sense!"

Olivia laughed heartily and set her glass down. "Who says our lives have to be complicated? Don't we deal with enough of that at work?"

Peter grinned at her and she'd swear that she'd never seen him look more carefree. Olivia scooted closer until her leg that was curled up on the couch was touching his. They each leaned in slowly until Olivia's eyes fluttered shut and their lips brushed together softly. Peter's hand moved to rest on her waist as he gently pulled her in closer so that she was half in his lap as he deepened the kiss. Olivia moaned into his mouth as their lips parted and tongues brushed together. She crawled further into his lap until she was straddling him and resting her hands on his hard chest. Peter moved his hands down to her hips to hold her in place and let his fingers creep up the edge of her shirt to feel her bare skin. Olivia wriggled her hips into his and could feel him very aroused beneath her. He gasped when whatever blood he had left in the rest of his body went south and then pulled away a little so that they were resting their foreheads together.

"God, Olivia, do you have any idea how hot you are? Or how crazy you make me?" Peter murmured before placing a gently kiss on her forehead. "Come here," Peter pulled away and adjusted himself so that Olivia could turn around and lean back into his body.

When they were comfortable he laced his fingers with hers and kissed the top of her head. "So what exactly are we, 'Livia?"

Olivia smiled watching their hands, intertwined and let her thumb play over the side of his hand that almost completely enveloped her own. "Does it really need a label? I-" she paused as that four letter word got caught in her throat, "I really like you, Peter, and I want to be with you. Maybe we could take this one day at a time and perhaps start with dinner sometime."

"Like a date?" Peter asked in mock horror and surprise.

Olivia gently elbowed him in the stomach and laughed. "Yes, if it wouldn't be too horrible for you, that is."

"I think I could manage…" He laughed and squeezed her hand gently.

They talked some more until Olivia felt herself drifting off to sleep and woke one time to a sleeping Peter. Should she get up and let him have the couch or wake him so they could at least be comfortable in bed? Deciding that she was already too comfortable she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Olivia woke to the sound of an incessant buzzing and after a few dazed seconds she realized that it must be her phone. Groping around blindly she grabbed the phone and answered.

"Dunham," she said, still half asleep.

"Agent Dunham?" Walter asked. "What are you doing answering Peter's phone?"

"Shit…" Olivia mumbled and rolled over in Peter's arms and set the phone down on his ear. "It's for you," she said drowsily, already preparing to fall back asleep.

Peter didn't even open his eyes when he answered, "yes, Walter?" There was a pause as Walter was assumedly talking. "Walter – no. And it's none of your business. Did you actually need something?" Another pause. "Waffle mix… you called me because we're out of waffle mix." Pause. "Fine, I'll swing by the store and get some." Pause. "Okay, bye."

Peter reached up to hang up the phone and finally opened his eyes to stare down at her. A smile grew on his face and she couldn't help but return it.

"Promise me, that someday we can do this again? Except maybe not have a Walter interruption of course." Peter said grinning.

"Definitely," she wriggled closer so that she could give him a chaste kiss before pulling away and getting up. "I'll swing by the lab today before checking out that lead. Can't go in without my partner." She smiled at him as he sat up and stretched his arms out.

"I hope not, or I'm out a job." Peter chuckled. He stood up and they walked to the front door. Before Peter opened it to go he turned around and surprised Olivia with a deep and slow kiss causing her to squeak and then melt into his arms. "That just never gets old." Peter murmured when he pulled away. Before they could get sidetracked again, Peter left with one last smile.

Olivia watched him go, grinning, but also feeling sad that he was going at all. She frowned at that thought and shook her head. She'd see him in a few hours, what was the big deal. Deciding that she still had an email to write, she shut her front door and went straight for her lap top. Feeling satisfied that she had written a good email, she went about getting ready for the long day ahead of her.

A/N: Four more chapters to go! Hope there are people still reading this. If you are, feel free to leave a review and let us know if we've got this write or if you have constructive criticism.


	16. Chapter 16 Americanchick

Peter casually walked down the aisles of the grocery store throwing things in that they were out of or that he knew his father would want eventually. He reached up and grabbed a bottle of syrup before tossing it in the basket beside the large box of waffle mix. He then headed to a different aisle before putting the largest container of coffee he could find in the basket. Walter was still adamant about growing his "special" mushrooms in the basement and refused to use anything other than used coffee grounds for fertilizer.

The vibrating of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts only for him to groan when he saw the name written across the screen.

"Yes Walter?" He asked putting the basket down and browsing.

"Can I grow Cannabis in the basement with my mushrooms?" Walter asked quickly sounding very much like a child asking permission to go to a friend's house.

"What?" Peter asked.

Walter let out and exasperated sigh. "Grass, pot, ganga, happy dope, peace tobacco, dreamy smoke, wacky weed, refer, Mary Jane, mota, dank, bammy, funk…"

"Walter I know what you are talking about." Peter cut him off. "And no, you are not growing weed in the basement."

"Why can't I?" Walter asked in a defiant voice.

"Don't you think it's bad enough that you are growing mushrooms?" Peter said in a hushed tone not wanting to be overheard.

"No." Walter said shortly.

"Of course not." Peter sighed rolling his eyes and making his way to the checkout counter and paying. "Look, Walter. You are growing something illegal as it is, do you really want to grow more and potentially get caught?" Peter asked putting the stuff in the car.

"I guess not." Walter said after some thought.

"Right, well I will see you in just a few minutes so I'm going to hang up now." Peter said as he pulled out into traffic.

"Okay." Walter said before hanging up.

"One, two, and three…" Walter's voice could be heard up the stairs and in the living room. "Four, five, and six…"

"Walter what are you doing?" Peter asked from his spot in one of the arm chairs by the fireplace. He had his laptop open and was looking up all the different ways that Walter was breaking the law. It was actually making him considerably paranoid.

"I'm counting mushrooms!" Walter called out.

"Well can you possibly count in your head?" Peter groaned and quickly closed all the sites he had up not wanting to see them anymore.

"Okay." Walter said falling quiet.

Needing something to distract him from what was going on in the basement; he went to his mail and saw a new message from Olivia.

_Peter,_

_Thank you for coming over last night and keeping me company. It's been awhile since I've had such a fun and relaxing evening and after all we deal with, I guess I needed that break. So I have no idea what to write about anymore so I thought I'd pull out some generic questions. What are you afraid of? Spiders, snakes, people with ten arms? And what would you be doing if you didn't have to watch Walter or protect my ass all the time? That's about all I can think of at the moment, but I had better try and get into the office sometime today._

_~Olivia_

"Who's that from?"

"Jesus Walter!" Peter yelped jumping about a foot in the air and almost dropping his computer.

"Sorry I didn't mean to jump you." Walter said taking off a pair of beat up gardening gloves. "Is the letter from agent Dunham?"

"Walter what is your obsession with Olivia and I?" Peter asked trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

"The two of you are perfect for each other." Walter said simply. "And since she answered your phone when I called I am assuming you are finally sleeping with her."

"Walter what is going on or not going on between Olivia and I is none of your business." Peter said starting to feel annoyed.

"Just give me a yes or no answer Peter." Walter said feeling annoyed himself. "Are you sleeping with her?"

Peter glared at him before snapping his computer shut and abruptly leaving the room. He could hear Walter calling out behind him but he just ignored it not wanting to tell his father about his personal life. Though they had gotten closer, he didn't feel _that_ close to his father. Plus he had never been a big "sharer" always having opted out of show and tell at school and becoming as private as he possibly could when he first became a nomad. The only person he had ever shared stuff with was his mother and that alone was what intimidated him the most about Olivia. He found himself almost an open book to her scrutinizing eyes and penetrating stare. She had the wit and intelligence that he had never come across before. Sure he had met many a people that had the ability to charm and intimidate others with one gaze, but never like she could. She let you know that she meant business and that she was in charge even before she opened her mouth, she just gave off an air of dominance and to be brutally honest, it turned him on. The more he thought about Olivia, the more he realized that Walter was actually right. They were pretty well matched. But he would be damned if he ever told Walter that.

So with that in mind, he shut out his father's continuous calls up the stairs, by closing the door to his bedroom and putting his head phones in and turning on his I-pod before sitting in the chair he had in his room and opening his computer. He scanned through her email again and feeling the smile take over his face once more. The questions she asked where pretty general but had his mind racing with all the things that he could write in answer to them. What is he most afraid of and what would he be doing if he wasn't watching Walter all the time? The first thing that popped into his mind was the same old story he had told himself over and over again when they had first met. If it hadn't have been for her he wouldn't be babysitting, but then again, he wouldn't have met her. So, pushing that thought out of his mind he opened a new email and started to write.

A/N: Thanks all for reading! Reviews make us happy : )


	17. Chapter 17 oranfly

_Livia,_

_I had a great time last night as well. It was nice to just sit back and relax without having to worry about something happening or making sure that Walter wasn't doing anything life threatening. He has started a new…Project…Though I shouldn't say much more to you about it if you know what I mean. He wouldn't do well in prison. What am I afraid of? My job, I know it sounds lame but if you really think about it our job has the potential to change so many things. One day we could go into work healthy and walk out sick or we could get shot, stabbed, infected with some odd virus (not fun by the way) or worse. Which brings me to my other fear, losing you, losing Walter, Astrid, hell even Broyles and Gene, you guys are the only family I've truly had since Walter left for St. Claire's. To answer your other question, what I would do if I didn't have to babysit Walter. I would spend as much time with you as I possibly could. You intrigue and enthrall me in so many ways. So I guess it's my turn to ask the questions. What do you fear the most and what would you do if you didn't have to save my ass all the time?_

_Yours, Peter_

Olivia read the email a few times through before she would allow the silly grin to break out on her face. How did he always manage to make her smile? She was just packing up some things from the office so that she could head over to the lab and check on the team and then her and Peter could chase her lead when she felt compelled to read his email and she was glad she did. Olivia decided that she had a few minutes to spare and typed out a response after all she needed the little light of happiness before they went off to talk to a man with quite the violent record that had been let out several times on good behavior. How good could he really be if he kept ending up in jail again? When she finished typing up her response, she shrugged her suit jacket on and headed out of the office to the lab.

When she got there she almost smiled at how normal everything was given that they had another case. Walter was hovering over the body with tools in hand while Astrid stood vigilantly beside him, grimacing through the Walter's process. And Peter was standing with his left eye in a microscope, occasionally looking a few inches over to jot some notes down. He was dressed in casual jeans and a light button up shirt that was currently being covered by a white lab coat. Olivia wasn't quite sure how it happened, but lab coats weren't sexy until she had met this man before her. Deciding to go against her initial instinct to check on Peter first, she steered herself toward Walter and Astrid.

"Anything new?" Olivia asked, standing across the table from the duo.

Walter studiously ignored her and Astrid looked up with an apologetic face.

"He's been this focused all morning. So far we've determined that Mr. Ulrich died because all the water in his body turned to steam in a matter of seconds and cooked him from the inside out." Astrid paused in her explanation to quickly take a dried and shriveled organ from Walter's hands before he dropped it on her. "Peter has a theory on a device that emits microwaves," Astrid offered before quickly focusing on Walter again who was handing her a bloodied tool.

Olivia turned toward Peter but he was already moving closer to them, grinning from ear to ear at her. Olivia felt herself blush and she fought to keep her calm professional look on her face. "And what's this theory?" She asked.

"Well, at this point I think it's more of a hypothesis as my proof is very minimal, but it's possible a device that emits microwaves or something close to that radiation level times a magnitude of ten was used to kill this man. Now, I'm not going to pretend to know why he was the one, but the damage done to the area around where his body was found suggests that it wasn't internal combustion or just him catching on fire, but more subtle. Something that would affect the molecular structure of everything within a ten foot radius but not mar it on the outside." Peter said conversationally.

Olivia wanted to roll her eyes. Thank God for google and all those science texts she'd been reading. He was starting to make sense.

"If you want I can check this lead out on my own so you can keep doing your thing," Olivia offered, recognizing the science-glow he got when he was excited about finding something new.

"No, a break would be nice." He looked over at Walter and made eye contact with Astrid letting the silent question cross the room. "And yes, we'll bring you real coffee on our way back, Astrid, it's the least we could do – right, Dunham?"

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Right."

Peter ditched the lab coat on the nearest chair and they made their way out of the lab and into the SUV. The trip to the home they were going to was filled with Peter's chatter on what they had been doing on in the lab that morning. They were a couple minutes away from their destination when Olivia finally spoke up.

"So why is Walter is quiet today?"

Peter actually chuckled and shook his head. "If you weren't FBI, I'd tell you, but you're safer not knowing so you can claim ignorance."

Olivia gave him a confused look and then focused again on pulling up to the house in question. It was a rather questionable neighborhood where the houses were more unkempt and showing their age. No kids could be seen running around or adults mowing their lawns. They got out of the vehicle and Olivia paused before shutting her door. Something felt really wrong and she couldn't place why. Peter came around to her side of the vehicle and noticed her trepidation.

"What is it?" Peter asked, already ready to spring into action at her smallest cue.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't know. Something is off or wrong – I'm not sure."

"We could always call for backup…" Peter said cautiously.

Olivia scowled at him. "What? Because my spidey senses are tingling?" Olivia snorted and then focused her attention on the house in question. "No, let's just get this over with." She shut her driver's side door and made her way up the front yard and to the house.

They were about ten feet from the front door when they heard gunfire. Three shots. Olivia reached behind her and pulled both her and Peter low. With her free hand she reached into her calf holster and pulled out her back up gun and handed it to Peter and then pulled out the gun in her hip holster for herself.

"I'm going around back; you cover the front." Olivia didn't wait for him to respond and crouching low to the ground, she ran around the right side of the house, leaving Peter in the front. Olivia stayed below the windows as she made her way around to the back door. She quietly tested the knob and when it was locked she braced herself behind her left shoulder and cleared the distance between her and the door lock to knock it open. Olivia came in low in hopes that any gunfire would fly above her head but there was no one in the room. Staying low and hugging keeping her back to the wall Olivia made her way through the house, checking each room she passed. She was about to enter the living room and was expecting to see Peter soon when she was tackled from the side and pushed low to the ground as a gunshot ricocheted above her head.

Olivia began to go into fight mode when she heard Peter grunt from above her.

"We gotta move, he's at the top of the stairs." He rolled them both down the hall a bit so they were out of range. When they were temporarily out of harm's way, Olivia returned to her crouching position and looked over at her partner. His eyes were wider than normal and adrenaline was clearly running through his veins, but he wasn't a loose cannon.

"Did you see how many?" Olivia asked.

"I've only seen the one," he whispered loudly. The ringing from the gunshot was still sounding in their ears a bit making it harder for them to hear.

Olivia nodded and rotated places with him so that she was closer to their shooter. She poked her head around the corner and withdrew it quickly when a shot was fired and missed narrowly.

"Peter, I'm going to need you to cover me." Olivia said, only glancing at him.

"No!" He looked at her stubbornly. "Olivia, you can't seriously be considering going after him when he's got the advantage."

"Fine, then I'm going in without cover," and without waiting she rolled out of their place of safety as two shots rang around her.

Peter swore under his breath and turned the corner enough to fire a couple shots in the direction of their target to give Olivia time to reposition herself. He stopped when she was settled safely on the other side of the stairs. She nodded at him and was ready to make another dash when he opened fire when she felt the whiz of a bullet fly over her head from Peter's direction and when she looked back at him she saw him running toward her full force. Olivia couldn't move her arms up fast enough to cover fire for him before he was diving over her head and she heard tumbling and cursing behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Peter wrestling with a man holding a knife just two feet behind her. She was about to turn and help him when she heard the other man coming fast down the stairs and she quickly rounded the corner to fire a shot into his chest. She'd remembered that Walter could garner information from dead guys with their heads intact. Olivia turned back to see Peter finally punching the guy's lights out. There was a considerable amount of blood on both the man and Peter and Olivia's stomach twisted when she wasn't sure how much of it was Peter's. He had run out into open gunfire and the knife had blood on it.

Olivia dropped to her knees in front of his kneeling form and fumbled for her phone as she began to check him over. She dialed the familiar number for help and she was about to ask for an ambulance for Peter when he shook his head.

"I'm fine – honest." Peter said with a flat voice as if he were zoning out.

She gave him a look like she didn't believe him for a minute, but he was on his feet and walking out the front door before she could question him. Quickly finished her call she ran out after him and when she caught up with him she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"What were you thinking, Peter?" She asked, voice shaking with anger and her fast draining source of adrenaline.

"I was thinking that that man was going to kill you. I-I was going to take a second shot but I was afraid you'd stand up and I'd hit you instead." His voice was shaking too, though from what she didn't know.

"You could've been killed! Either shot or stabbed or-" Olivia was beginning to turn red and she found herself gulping down air to try and stay calm. "You could've just warned me that he was there, Peter. You didn't have to dive across that open entry making yourself a target."

"Oh – so I should've warned you and let that guy realize that you were onto him so he could kill you faster before you could act?" Peter raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. The sound of sirens began to filter into the neighborhood and Olivia was ready to scream in frustration.

"It's my job to take out the bad guys – not yours, Peter. I'm the FBI agent, not you." She said, trying to keep her voice even so she wouldn't yell at him.

"I wasn't going to let him kill you, 'Livia!" Peter yelled. "You may be ready to be a martyr to your cause but I'm not ready to let you be if I can help it." He stepped closer, encroaching on her personal space.

"How did you know I couldn't handle myself," she ground out through gritted teeth. "I am trained for combat, you know."

"Fuck that! I couldn't stand by and watch as the woman I love died before my eyes. I'm not a robot, I can't do that!"

"What, and you think I CAN?" She finally let herself yell. "God, Peter! I love you! I thought my heart was being ripped out of my chest when I saw you running through that gap, and- and-" Olivia yelled but was cut off as Peter sealed his lips over hers and took her breath away. Her body melted into his as they kissed furiously, battling for dominance. Olivia fisted her hands into his shirt and pulled herself closer so that she could feel all of him pressed against her.

Peter's hands gripped her hips and held her flush against him and they kissed until the need for air became important. The stayed with their foreheads pressed together and gasping for air as the sound of sirens grew closer. Olivia frowned and bit her lip before backing away. They couldn't be caught in this position so whatever was going to happen between them would have to wait. Olivia and Peter moved to where the SUV was to wait for the multiple cars to pull up.

The team leader approached Olivia first and when she briefed them they flooded into the house with only a few left behind to be completely briefed by Olivia. Throughout the entire explanation Olivia felt Peter's eyes burning into the back of her head and she wondered what he was thinking about, but she didn't have time to ask. When they were all clear she asked that they bring the dead body to the Harvard lab and Peter scowled at her knowingly.

"I saved you a head," she smirked.

Peter snorted in disgust.

"I do tank time; you do electricity." Olivia fought not to smile too much. "It's kinda our system."

"System, my ass," Peter muttered under his breath so that she just barely heard him. They got into the car and drove off, leaving the rest of the cleanup to the newly arrived team. When they came to the turn she would've taken to the lab she turned in the opposite direction.

Peter of course noticed. "Where are we going? That was the turn for the lab." He pointed his thumb back behind them.

"I know. But Walter would freak if I brought you back covered in blood. We've gotta get you cleaned up before we go back," she explained casually.

Peter grinned stupidly at her and she had to do a double take.

"What?" She asked.

"You're going to have your way with me, aren't you?" He was smiling like the cat who'd followed the mouse home.

"Peter!" She punched him playfully in the arm and he hissed. "Oh – sorry." She mumbled. "You know we can't… Walter is expecting us back and that body will be waiting."

"That body has got six hours before it goes bad. I don't think what we have to do will take that long…" He said grinning.

"Don't tempt me," she mumbled as she pulled into a parking place just outside his house. They got out of the car and headed inside. After some persuasion Olivia finally got Peter to agree to a full shower as there was just that much blood.

"Only if you come in with me," he murmured into her ear as he pulled her closer to the stairs and closer to the shower. He placed soft kisses along her jaw line and Olivia gasped when he got to a sensitive spot that sent a rush of heat to her core.

"Mmmmm, Peter…" She purred, letting her head tip back to allow him better access. They slowly made their way up the stairs, pausing to caress and kiss each other until they finally stumbled into the bathroom.

Peter pushed the suit jacket off her shoulders and began to kiss and lick her collar bone and chest as he worked at the buttons on her shirt and kissed each inch of skin he revealed as he moved down until he was kneeling before her kissing her lower stomach. Olivia wound her fingers through his hair and whispered his name in a gasp as his tongue darted out to taste her. Peter made quick work of her work slacks and let them drop down her hips, then thighs, kissing a trail down the tops of her legs.

"Peter, please," Olivia murmured. "No more teasing."

Peter chuckled and slipped his thumbs under her panties and began to slide them down until she was completely exposed to him. Olivia roughly tugged Peter up so that he was standing and she kissed him with all the built up passion she had. Working as quickly as her fingers would let her, Olivia undid the buttons on his shirt and roughly pulled the shirt off him. Pulling back from the kiss she glanced down to undo the belt and button on his pants before tugging them down so he was naked before her. Not wanting to wait any longer she brushed her hand up the length of his stiff member causing him to buck his hips into her hand.

"We're not even in the shower," she giggled and played her fingers over him teasingly.

Peter choked on a chuckle and kissed her quickly before pulling away and starting up the shower. Olivia bit her lip and grinned at the nice view she was being presented; half wishing she could just keep watching. When the water was finally spraying down, Peter turned to her grinning and stepped in. Water rivulets trailed down his body in pink streaks washing away the blood that had soaked through his clothes and Olivia watched as he tossed his head back under the hard spray and ran his fingers through his hair. Her feet were frozen in place as she stared at all of him; from his delicious looking lips that were slightly parted to his hard chest and even harder manhood. And it was all hers…

"Are you done staring?" Peter asked huskily.

Olivia's head snapped up and she blushed when she made contact with his eyes. Feeling shaky on her feet, Olivia stepped closer to the shower, removing her bra on the way and letting it drop to the ground. Peter's eyes darkened and dilated when she was finally completely naked before him. He reached out, unable to wait and helped her step into the shower. Lips collided and tasted greedily as soon as the curtain was shut. Peter's hands traced the outline of her curves from her shoulders down to her ass and then he cupped it, pulling her up and closer so his erection pressed into her lower stomach. Olivia gasped and writhed in his grasp, trying to get closer and feel more of him. Peter kissed his way down her neck, murmuring into her skin.

"So beautiful…"

Olivia whimpered as his lips neared her hardened nipples, but he moved around them and Olivia thought she was going to scream in frustration. Some noise of irritation must have escaped her mouth because Peter chuckled before taking her left nipple into his mouth and alternated between sucking, kissing, and gently nibbling until she was begging for him to be inside of her. Without waiting, Peter spun her around so her back was pressed into his front and Olivia wiggled her backside into him making Peter groan in pleasure. He grasped her hips to keep her still and let his hands move up her front, massaging her as he went until her breasts weighed in his hands and he could flick his thumbs over the tips making her gasp and moan. When he was satisfied with touching her there he brought his left hand down her front and let his fingers slip between her legs. Olivia's hips bucked forward into his hand and she called out his name. He traced his fingers around her opening and flicking his finger over her sensitive nub until she was all but quivering in his grasp. Knowing he couldn't wait much long listening to all the noises she was making he backed up a few inches so he could position himself at her entrance and he slowly pushed himself in, stretching her as he moved each inch.

"God, Peter," Olivia moaned and had to brace herself against the shower wall so her knees wouldn't buckle. When he was fully buried in her heat he took a moment to remember to breath before he rocked his hips back and then forward making them both groan. He slowly picked up his pace until the sounds of their wet bodies slapping together and their quickened breath and moans echoed off the bathroom walls. Feeling himself getting close and not wanting to disappoint Olivia, Peter reached his left hand around to the front of her and brushed his fingers over her sensitive nub and within a few flicks of his fingers she was shuddering around him and gasping his name in a steady mantra as she came around him. Peter followed soon after as he buried himself into her.

"Mmm," Peter kissed her shoulder and stayed inside her. "I love you." He whispered into her shoulder, placing more kisses as his body came down from its high.

"I love you too," Olivia murmured, her body humming in pleasure but feeling rather weak kneed.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you say that," Peter said softly, still not willing to move.

Olivia gave a throaty laugh. "Just don't go anywhere or die on me, alright?" Olivia said, trying not to let her voice catch. Peter wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair and shoulder.

"Never."

A/N: Only two chapters left after this and yes, that makes Americanchick and I both very sad, but all good things must come to an end. Please feel free to leave a review and let us know if you liked the chapter!


	18. Chapter 18 Americanchick

A/N: Sorry this took longer than normal! I did a nice long road trip from NY state to WI and it's a very very long drive! This is definitely an 'M' rated chapter if you get my drift ;-) by the wonderful Americanchick.

Olivia checked over the bandage and made sure that it was secure before lowering his shirt sleeve over the injury that was caused by a bullet grazing his arm, before she turned her attention to the gash on his left pectoral muscle. An injury that she hadn't noticed until just now, but probably would have if he hadn't of distracted her and made her mind clear of everything but what she was feeling at the time. She grabbed some more gauze and antiseptic from the first aid kit that she had opened on the table. She put the cool liquid on his chest and cringed along with him when the sting made him gasp.

"Sorry." She mumbled cleaning him up and taping gauze on the wound.

He just mumbled incoherently while she gently rubbed down the bandage and kissed both of the injured areas. His hand traveling to her hair and pulling her lips to his in a gentle kiss. The kiss ended just as soon as it started leaving them both wanting more but knowing that they had to get back to the lab before anyone noticed their absence. The last thing they needed was questions.

"We need to go." He said regrettably, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed with her beside him and just sleep for days. The adrenaline had worn off and he was now feeling extraordinarily tired.

Olivia looked him over and saw just how tired he was but nodded knowing that he probably wouldn't appreciate being told to stay home. She gathered up the first aid kit and put it back in the bathroom before heading back to the kitchen where she rejoined him before they left for the lab.

"Hi guys are you all right?" Astrid asked as soon as she saw them walk in, the heavy door slamming behind them.

"We're fine." Olivia nodded. "No serious injuries so you don't need to worry."

"We brought you coffee." Peter said holding out one of the largest cups of coffee Astrid had ever seen. "It has chocolate shavings in it as well just like you like it."

Astrid's eyes grew wide as she grasped the cup in both hand and carrying the rather heavy beverage to her work station.

"Wow thanks guys." She said almost giddily.

"I figured we left you alone with Walter in the lab for long enough that that would come in handy." Peter said. "And it's as thanks for watching Walter whenever I call for a babysitter."

"Well thank you." Astrid smiled before wandering off in search of something that Walter had asked her to get earlier.

"Why were you gone so long?" Walter asked suddenly appearing and making them both jump.

"Olivia helped me bandage some cuts I got while out earlier." Peter said.

"Oh are you okay?" Walter asked sounding like he didn't quite believe them.

"I'm just fine Walter." Peter said and watched Walter nod and walk away to one of the tables he had been working at.

"I'll be in the office if you need me." Olivia said giving Peter a bright smile before walking past him making sure that her arm brushed against his.

He smirked and watched her leave before turning his attention to what his father was doing.

"You and agent Dunham took longer than you needed." Walter said once Peter had walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked trying not to roll his eyes.

"I mean it doesn't take 2 hours to get non life threatening injuries cleaned up and bandaged." Walter said gazing over to the office where Olivia could be seen working.

"Walter, we had to wait for everyone to show up at the scene, she then drove me to the house where I took a shower and got cleaned up. We then went and got Astrid a coffee."

"Still doesn't take 2 hours." Walter mumbled bending over the latest body.

Peter did roll his eyes this time and glanced over to the office and saw Olivia watching them. He gave her a small smile which she returned before pulling on a pair of latex gloves and getting to work.

"I'm going to head out now guys." Astrid said hours later while shrugging on her coat.

"Oh why are you leaving so early?" Walter asked pulling his goggles off and looking up at her.

"Walter it's 11:30 at night." Astrid said pointing to the clock.

"Is it really?" Walter asked amazed before looking at Peter who was still hard at work at his work station.

"We should probably head home." Peter said not looking up. "Get your stuff and I will meet you in the hall in just a minute." He said looking up at his father.

"Okay." Walter said going and getting his stuff and leaving the lab with Astrid to wait in the hall.

Peter watched them go before putting what he was working on away and going to Olivia's office. He tapped on the door and pushed it open to find her bent over paperwork scribbling away while her computer hummed its dissatisfaction at being on for so long.

"Are you ever going home?" He asked making her jump. "Sorry." He chuckled.

"No you're not." Olivia glared putting her pen down and taking her glasses off.

"Maybe I'm not." He agreed. "It's almost midnight; you should head home and get some sleep. Walter is waiting for me in the hall, Astrid is leaving as well."

"I could use sleep." Olivia finally agreed, shutting down her computer and closing her notes. She then walked around the side of the desk so that she was standing beside him.

"Come on before they come looking for us." Peter said glancing behind him before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Olivia smiled at him before following him out of the lab and into the hall where Walter and Astrid were both anxiously waiting, both wanting to get home and get some sleep.

"Let's go." Walter said already halfway down the hall.

"Is he really tired or what?" Astrid asked.

"Let's hope he's tired if not then his project has matured." Peter grumbled.

"What project?" Olivia asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Peter said.

"I have something I would like to know." Astrid said stopping and turning to face them.

"What would you like to know?" Peter asked charmingly.

"How long have you two been dating?" Astrid asked with a raised eyebrow and saw the color drain from their faces.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia tried to lie only to get a mock glare from the younger agent.

"Walter wanted to know what was taking Peter so long so I went into the lab and saw you kissing, sorry." Astrid explained. "To tell the truth I had suspected something was going on but the kiss kind of confirmed my suspicion."

"Astrid." Olivia said with a pleading look on her face.

"Hey don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Thank you." Peter and Olivia said at the same time before sharing a glance.

"Will you come on?" Walter yelled back to them.

"Walter what is up with you?" Peter groaned hurrying to catch up with his father. "Are your mushrooms mature?" He whispered to his father not wanting Olivia to hear and find out about what's growing in the basement.

"No why?" Walter asked. "If you want some all you have to do is ask."

"No Walter I don't want any, I was just curious." Peter groaned.

"Oh." Walter said and got in the car.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Peter called out as Astrid and Olivia approached their cars.

"See ya." Astrid called out.

"Goodnight." Olivia said.

Peter got in and allowed them to both pull out before them and headed home.

Peter made sure that Walter was tucked into bed before he headed up stairs and lay down closing his eyes, only to open them moments later unable to sleep. Sighing, he sat up in bed and pulled his computer over and booted it up in hopes of seeing Olivia's email.

_Peter,_

_Up until the Jacksonville case I really don't think I had any fears. I was a little worried that my stepfather would find Rachel and Ella and hurt them, maybe, but I couldn't think of anything else. But now, I've got a very particular fear of losing you. You, Walter, and Astrid – you're all I have left. As for what I would be doing if I didn't have to keep saving you – I guess I don't know. This may not have been what I pictured doing when I was nine and wanted to go into law enforcement, but now I can't imagine doing anything else. I know it's not a very romantic answer, by any means, but it's the truth. Have you ever wanted a brother or sister? What was it like being an only child? I know things about Walter, but you've never really talked about your mom. What was she like?_

_~Olivia_

He smiled at the mental image of a nine year old Olivia running around playing cops and robbers with all the little boys in her class, going home covered in dirt and looking more like pig pen from the peanuts than a little girl. He then cleared his mind of that and seriously thought about her questions. They made him think which was difficult at this time of night even for him. Eventually, he pulled the strands of his tired mind together and started to write finishing just minutes later.

He lay back in bed and went to close his eyes when he heard his phone vibrating on the table next to him. Glaring at the device, all he could think of was that they were being called to yet another bizarre crime scene.

"Bishop." He answered tiredly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The concerned voice of Olivia sounded on the other side.

"No, I can't sleep." Peter admitted while sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. "Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep either." Olivia said.

"Do you want to come over?" Peter asked after a moment of thought wanting nothing more than to hold her.

"It's a little late Peter." Olivia said glancing at the clock.

"Yes and we are both awake, come on Livia you can grab some clothes and sleep here tonight. Or if you can't at least we wouldn't be completely bored by ourselves." Peter explained.

She looked back at the clock and chewed on her bottom lip, she would love to spend the night with Peter but was uncertain; they had never had a sleep over before.

"What about Walter?" She asked slowly.

"We're both adults Livy, any way, he is asleep. You would have to come through the window though just to make sure he doesn't wake. I would tell you where the spare key is but he lost it so I really can't."

"Climb through the window? You're sure we're adults?" She teased making him chuckle.

"Is that a no to coming over?" He asked feeling slightly disappointed.

"No, I'll be there in a little while." Olivia said already getting some clothes together and slipping on her shoes.

Peter then explained to her which tree to go to and which window to climb through promising to open it just enough so that she could open it the rest of the way. They said their goodbyes and Olivia climbed into her car making her way to the Bishop residence.

Olivia looked up at the window Peter said was near his room, and felt considerably juvenile. She had never done this before having always been the girl who stayed in the back of the room not talking therefore never making friends let alone boyfriends that would warrant her sneaking through the window in the middle of the night. She looked at the window again before looking at the tree she was instructed to climb.

Was he serious? That tree was huge!

Sighing she walked around the monster tree trying to find the best area to try and climb. She found a knot that would work well as a foot hole and started to climb. She cursed when she felt a sliver of the tree pierce the skin between her thumb and forefinger on her left hand but continued to climb afraid that if she stopped she wouldn't be able to start again. Eventually she reached the window and saw that it was slightly opened like Peter said it would be.

She snaked her fingers under the window and pushed it up slowly inch by inch listening as it squealed if it was pushed up to fast or if it was pushed up on one side faster than the other. She had just gotten it open enough to crawl through and was half way through when she heard the stairs creak and Walter appeared on the landing.

"Agent Dunham, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Walter…Um… I was just…" Olivia stammered not knowing how to explain what she was doing.

"What dear?" Walter asked as the door behind him opened up revealing Peter who was dressed in his pajamas.

"Walter please stop interrogating Olivia." Peter said smiling and shrugging when she glared at him. "He was supposed to be asleep."

"Who was?" Walter asked getting a pointed look from his son. "Oh I was, but why?"

"Um…I came here to…" Olivia trailed off looking to Peter for help.

"You came here to what?" Walter asked and then looked at their bright red faces. "You came here to see Peter?"

"Livia and I…" Peter trailed off and saw his father beam.

"Oh well it's about damn time!" Walter exclaimed as realization dawned on him.

"Come on Livia." Peter said walking past his father and grabbing Olivia's hand. "Goodnight Walter."

"Goodnight Walter." Olivia said biting her bottom lip and letting Peter lead her to his bedroom.

"Goodnight." Walter said and watched the door close before doing a happy dance and heading downstairs. He was now happy that he couldn't sleep.

"Well that was awkward." Olivia said once the door was closed behind them.

"I swear he was supposed to be asleep." Peter said pulling her into his arms only to release her a moment later feeling sap on his hands. "You're all sticky."

"Yeah, well you try climbing that tree." Olivia stated.

"I think I have a shirt around here you can use." Peter chuckled going to his closet and pulling out an over sized t-shirt and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Olivia said and stripped out of her pajamas giving Peter a view of her breasts before she covered them with the shirt.

"Tease."

"You know you like it." Olivia said stepping into his embrace and wrapping her arms around him.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Peter said pulling her towards his bed and climbing in beside her pulling her back into his arms.

"I love you." Olivia said snuggling into him so that her back was flush against his chest, his arms wrapping around her like a human blanket.

"I love you too Livia." Peter said closing his eyes and finally feeling sleep take over his tired mind and body.

Peter took in a deep breath as he woke and was instantly assaulted with the smell of oranges. Opening his eyes and looking down to where the smell came from, he saw Olivia still asleep. She looked so peaceful wrapped up in his arms. He let the fingers on his left hand to graze over the exposed skin of her arm loving the feeling of its smooth warmth. It was then that he noticed that certain parts of his body had reacted to their close proximity. He tried to slip out of bed without waking her and almost succeeded when he felt her start to stir.

"Peter?" Olivia asked opening her eyes and seeing him half on the bed.

"Good morning." He said blushing slightly at his predicament.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I ah, I'm just going to, um, go to the bathroom." Peter stammered and turned even redder when he saw her glance down and look back up at him with a smirk.

"So you're a morning person?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a sexy smile.

"Sorry." He mumbled, blushing more.

"Peter, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Olivia said standing and walking around the side of the bed so that she was standing in front of him. She stood between his legs before pushing him onto his back and straddling his lap.

"Livia." He moaned when she laid her weight on him and started to place gentle kisses on his neck making a trail to his ear and sucking his ear lobe before whispering.

"I'm a morning person too."

She then continued to plant kisses on him before finding his lips and letting out a gasp when he flipped them over so he was lying on top of her, his arousal evident as it pressed into her stomach.

"Peter." She gasped quietly as his lips left hers and he sucked on her pulse point before running his hands under the hem of the shirt she was wearing and pulling it up and over her head tossing it aside leaving her in just her panties.

"Love you." He said huskily before taking a hardened nipple into his mouth making her squirm under him in pleasure. His hand traveling up to cup and toy with her other breast.

"Oh Peter." She moaned pulling his lips back up to hers and pulling his shirt off, running her hands over the bandage on his chest before traveling lower and skimming the top of his pajama pants. She slipped her hand inside his pants and grasped him causing him to buck into her.

Peter retaliated by trailing hot open mouthed kisses down her abdomen to the top of her panties before pulling them off her and kissing the inside of her thighs. She thread her fingers through his hair, silently begging him to turn his attention to where she wanted him more, and groaned in frustration when she felt him chuckled against her thigh.

"Patience." He said kissing just below her belly button.

"Damn it Peter."

Peter looked up at her and gave her a devilish look before lowering his head and delving his tongue in her hot folds, ripping a breathy moan from her, her head tipping back and her eyes closing. He sucked her clit into his mouth and reveled in the sound of her moaning and panting his name as pleasure rippled through her body.

He pulled his mouth away when he felt her start to tremble around his lips and slid his pants off before positioning himself at her entrance and slowly sliding in her. They groaned at the contact, both breathing heavily from arousal and pleasure.

"Oh God, Livia." Peter moaned, starting to move inside her as she wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper inside her.

Their rhythm picked up quickly and they were soon both covered in a fine sheen of sweat and gasping in pleasure. He could feel himself getting close and snaked his hand between them, firmly pressing against her clit, eliciting a husky gasp from her, her muscles starting to contract around him. He did this again and felt as she came around him, biting his shoulder to keep herself from screaming out in pleasure. He thrust a few more times before spilling into her and resting his forehead against hers, supporting his weight on his arms before pulling out of her and lying beside her.

"That was, wow." Olivia panted looking over at Peter who smiled at her.

"We need to get up." He sighed when he could hear Walter walking around down stairs.

Olivia looked uncertain for a moment before she shrugged and got up. Picking up the clothing that had been discarded earlier and putting them back on. She then looked at her sap covered pajama bottoms before noticing Peter holding up a pair of sweat pants with a pull string. She took them and put them off before taking Peter's hand and following him down stairs and into the kitchen where Walter was putting used coffee grounds into a container.

"Good morning." He greeted them cheerfully and beamed when he saw that they were holding hands.

"Good morning." They said in unison.

Olivia sat at the table and Peter got some breakfast for them while Walter went down to the basement. Soon they were all sat around the table eating in comfortable silence before getting dressed and heading to work.


	19. Chapter 19 oranfly

Olivia was at a complete loss for words or actions. She'd never been in a relationship where the man was such a romantic. It probably spoke volumes for how sad her past relationships were and that she never really required romantic gestures to begin with, but Peter Bishop was making her more feminine side peak out in relish with his little acts of love. After breakfast this morning they had parted ways to get ready for work and although Olivia felt happy that she had some time alone (she blamed years of solitude and independence) a large part of her ached to be apart from him and she mentally scolded herself. When she'd arrived at the lab it was actually empty and it took her a minute to shake the confusion. Trying to ignore the growing worry for her team she went straight to her office to find a tall thermos with a single white daisy laying beside it. Olivia couldn't stop the grin on her face and as she got closer she noticed there was a note under the thermos and flower.

_Livia,_

_Walter was craving Devil Dogs and since it's been a slow morning and Astrid is off, we're out in search of the elusive chocolaty treat. Just give me a call if something comes up and we'll speed back to the lab. Also, Gene may require feeding around noon if you're at the lab by then._

_Love,_

_Peter_

_PS- I hope you enjoy the coffee, we splurged on the good stuff recently._

Now the stupid grin had to be plastered on Olivia's face and she didn't fight it. Setting the note down she picked up the flower and brought it up to her nose and inhaled slowly. The most pleasant sense of giddiness washed over her and Olivia bit her lip so she wouldn't giggle. What was she; 16? Olivia went back out into the lab and snagged test tube rack and a longer test tube and filled it with water. Satisfied with her ingenuity she went back to the office and placed the flower in the test tube.

Olivia settled into her paperwork until the sound of Gene's mooing broke her from her work-mode. Remembering that she needed to be fed, Olivia stretched her body out and resigned herself to feeding the cow. She gave Gene a good rub on the neck before maneuvering her way around the cow to the supply of hay kept in a small storage area behind her. Olivia went to grab the pitch fork they used to transfer hay over when she saw another daisy tied with a piece of hay to the pitch fork handle. A laugh slipped past her lips as she smiled again. What was with all the flowers? But as much as Olivia reminded herself that such romantic gestures were lost on her she couldn't help but feel loved that he would go through all this trouble just to make her smile. Olivia untied the flower and caught a flash of green as something fell to the floor. Olivia bent over and picked up a small scrap of string that was wound and braided into the shape of a ring. Her stomach fluttered as she laid it out on her palm. It wasn't diamonds or anything gold, but he knew her better than that. There was no way she'd go for all the shiny things involved in relationships. But this was just cute and quirky; like him. She slipped the ring onto the middle finger of her left hand and set the second daisy aside while she forked some hay into Gene's pen.

When she was finished she plucked her newest daisy from the stable shelf and made her way back to the office. About fifteen minutes into her work she realized she was out of coffee and definitely needed more. So she got up from her work area and crossed the lab for the coffee maker. She only made it half way there when she saw yet another daisy. Olivia rolled her eyes and finished the distance across the lab. She picked the flower up from the top of the coffee maker and set it aside only to see a note card had been hidden underneath.

_REMEMBER TO EAT._

And under the card was a turkey salad sandwich. Oh he knew her all too well as her stomach growled at the reminder of lunch. She set the sandwich aside to start the coffee and then munched on it while she waited for the coffee to brew. When the coffee had finished and she had nearly inhaled the tasty sandwich, she poured her coffee and carried her third flower in the other hand, heading back to her office. Placing the flower with its friends, Olivia leaned back in her seat and breathed in the steam from her coffee. She was about to set the thermos down and return to her work when her cell phone began twittering. Checking the caller ID, it read BROYLES.

"Dunham," she answered, setting her coffee down.

"We've received an anonymous tip that Margaret Sampson might have some information on your case. I've sent the address to your gps already. I'd take Mr. Bishop on this one." Broyles was short and to the point as usual.

"Okay, any other vague details you're holding back on me?" Olivia asked, trying not to sound too frustrated with the lack of information.

"I've told you everything I know. Let me know what you find out from her when you're done."

"Yes, sir." Olivia hung up and dialed Peter's number. It rang twice before he answered.

"I really didn't expect to hear from you today," he said with his charming voice.

"Are you disappointed?" She asked.

"To hear from you? Never!" Peter said cheerfully. "What can I do you for?"

"Broyles sent me a lead and insisted I take you," Olivia said, fiddling with one of her daisies.

"Oh… so you weren't going to ask me otherwise." He said it as more of a statement.

"Well I didn't want to ruin the father/son day, but I'm not upset about ruining it if it means I get to see my favorite mad scientist's son." Olivia said flirtatiously.

"I'd say you always say the most romantic things, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only mad scientist's son you know," Peter chuckled.

"Maybe…" Olivia smiled into the phone. "So, when can you be back?"

"Uhh, how about fifteen minutes?" Peter half asked, half said and she heard Walter grumbling in the background. "We were just thinking of heading back anyways."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Olivia said, ready to hang up her phone and clean up her desk before heading out, but his voice stopped her.

"Livia?"

"Yeah, Peter?"

"Love you," Peter's voice said softly as if he were covering his mouth and putting it closer to the receiver so Walter wouldn't hear. Olivia blushed even though she knew no one who didn't already know could hear him.

"Love you too," she murmured and before she hung up she heard Walter excitedly babbling about something and some of the words that stuck out were: weddings and babies. Olivia groaned out loud. If she had to listen to talks of weddings and babies for the entirety of their relationship she might end up at St. Claire's herself.

Peter was, of course, right on time and Olivia was just sitting on the edge of one of the lab tables, reviewing a case file when he sidled in with Walter in tow. Olivia hopped off the table and met them half way, handing the file to Peter.

"Something for you to read on the way," she grinned at him in amusement.

"Oh, agent Dunham, you know you two don't have to hold back on my account. I've seen far more," Walter waggled his eyebrows suggestively making Peter roll his eyes.

"And on that note I think we need to get going," Peter motioned to Olivia to hurry up. "Walter, you have my number if anything comes up and please stay at the lab, we'll be back soon."

They were out the door before Walter could say anything else and they both heaved a sigh of relief.

"So what have we got here?" Peter asked, flipping the file open as they walked out to the car.

"Single, Caucasian female, aged 29, has two roommates, and works as a Teacher's assistant at the local community college." Olivia recited.

"What does she teach?" Peter asked, flipping another page.

"English. Why?" Olivia asked giving him a side glance.

"Just seeing if you knew," he smirked down at the paper and continued.

"Smart ass," Olivia muttered.

"I know for a fact you love that ass of mine," he smiled wide still trying to keep reading but wanting to look up at her and see her reaction.

Olivia was torn between showing him exactly how much she liked it and denying it with every breath in her body, but she did neither. "Maybe," she said non-committaly and shrugged.

Peter rolled his eyes and they kept walking. When they were piled into the car, Olivia paused before turning the key in the ignition and turned in her seat to face him.

"Peter," she started but stopped to be sure he looked up at her. "Thank you, for all those things… in the lab." She finished lamely and mentally cringed. "They're completely unnecessary, but they were sweet of you all the same."

Peter tried not to smile too much for fear she would think he was laughing at her. He glanced down at her left hand and noticed she was wearing the ring, despite how childish it seemed and then he couldn't not grin. He reached across the seat and took her right hand from the wheel and brought it up to his lips to kiss it.

"You're welcome," he smiled up at her and Olivia had the fleeting thought that she probably wasn't the first woman to melt because of that smile, but she hoped like hell she'd be the last. "But, I suppose we have a lead to chase."

Olivia nodded and let her cop face slip back into place. "Let's get this over with."

They were walking up to the small bungalow home fifteen minutes later and Olivia wrapped her knuckles on the door. Footsteps could be heard on the other side and soon the door was being swung open revealing a woman a few inches shorter than Olivia with long black curly hair and immaculately trendy make up.

"Yes?" She asked, eyeing Olivia up suspiciously, but then she noticed Peter and her face noticeably brightened. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for Margaret Sampson." Olivia spoke up, drawing the woman's attention back to her.

"And you would be?" She asked, back to being suspicious.

"I'm agent Olivia Dunham, with the FBI," Olivia flashed her badge at the woman and while she took a closer look, she nodded toward Peter. "And this is my partner Peter Bishop."

The woman's gaze went from the badge and back to Peter and Olivia could've sworn she was undressing him with her eyes and she even saw the woman's lips part and her breath quicken. _Oh for the love of God._ Olivia thought, ready to drag her and Peter off this doorstep and away from her before she pounced on her poor unsuspecting partner, but she doubted Broyles would understand her reasoning. So straightening her shoulders she cleared her throat to get the woman's attention.

"That would be me, um, did you want to come in?" She was still completely absorbed in Peter.

He glanced over at her and quirked a brow.

"Yes, may we?" Peter asked looking back at the woman. She nodded eagerly, and opened the door wider to let them in. Olivia stepped in first followed by Peter and then Margaret led them into the living room off to the right. Peter took a seat on the longer couch and Olivia was quick to join him, leaving enough space to be professional but not enough for Margaret to sit between them if she got bold. Margaret instead chose the arm chair across from Peter and Olivia soon found out why when she leaned down under the pretense of being able to talk, but flashing a generous amount of chest in the mean time. Olivia could feel her face begin to screw up in disgust and had to draw on all her reserve strength not to punch this woman's lights out.

"Ms. Sampson-" Peter started.

"Please, call me Mags," she gushed, pressing her arms into her body and thrusting her chest out.

"Okay, _Mags_, do you know a George Jamison?" Peter asked, looking her in the face.

Olivia had to give him props for not staring because even she was having a hard time not when they were just _right there._

Mags nodded. "Yes, he was one of my students a term ago, dropped my class half way through though."

"Why did he drop out?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, but he looked to be very stressed about something. He was always so fidgety and he only came to every other class. At first I thought it was because he had so many other classes, but when I checked with the registrar they said he was only taking three courses."

"Do you remember what other courses?" Peter asked, choosing a tangent Olivia hadn't expected as usual.

"Umm, Biology and Chemistry." Mags said, thinking carefully. "I think the chemistry one was an advanced class of some sort and was more of an independent study."

"Did George have any friends in your course or that you just saw him around with?" Olivia asked.

"No… he was always alone." She said, furrowing her brow in thought. "Wait! I did see him with this one guy. I'd never seen him before and he made George very egdy."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Peter asked.

"Yeah… he had blonde hair, taller than George by just a few inches, but he was very broad in the shoulder and had a strong jaw line. Looked like he was more muscle than brains." She said.

Olivia dug a card and pen out of her pocket and wrote down a name on the back of the card. She handed it to Mags who hesitantly took, glancing toward Peter as if hoping for one of his cards instead.

"We've got someone at the Federal Building who can draw up that man you saw, and if you could swing by there sometime today and meet with him, tell him what you saw, I'd appreciate it."

Mags nodded and kept giving furtive glances at Peter.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Sampson?" Olivia asked, getting agitated with the woman.

"Well, ummm. I don't normally do this, but…" she turned to Peter and even as naïve as Olivia was with the whole courting and flirting thing, she saw this coming from a mile away. "Would you maybe want to go out for drinks sometime?" She batted her eyelashes at Peter and Olivia felt that urge to smack this woman but somehow managed to quell the urge.

Peter actually smiled at the woman and for a horrific second Olivia thought he would say 'yes' and of course he caught that flash of horror across her face before she could hide it.

"Actually, I'm in a relationship right now. I'm flattered, but I'm going to have to pass." Peter said, smiling nicely at Mags in hopes that she would take it gracefully.

"Oh – so am I, but that doesn't mean we can't still get out and have some fun." And the way she smiled at him when she said the word 'fun' left little to the imagination as to what she could possibly mean.

Peter almost choked on a laugh and shook his head. "I, huh, really love this girl and I really think it's going somewhere and I'm not about to ruin that."

Olivia tried to hide the stupid grin spreading across her face, but it was too hard. She had to actually turn away from them so neither would see.

"Thanks for the help, Ms. Sampson." Peter said and they headed for the door. When they were outside, Peter kept stealing glances at Olivia who was still fighting a very large smile. "You look like the kid who stole all the cookies and got away with it."

Olivia tried to scowl at him but she could only smile like an idiot and then laugh. "Sorry," she didn't know what she was apologizing for, but it just came out.

"For any particular reason?" Peter raised his eyebrows at her as they got closer to her truck.

"Well, she was pretty attractive and-"

"Don't even go there, Livia. I've got you and that's all I want. Sometimes I think you might be too much woman for me – no _way _am I adding another side woman to the picture." Peter said wryly.

"Oh so now I'm fat," Olivia said, narrowing her eyebrows at him and when she saw him clam up she laughed and shook her head. "I'm just kidding, Peter. Could you drive? I want to call Broyles and give him the update."

Relieved that he wasn't about to have to defend himself Peter agreed. Olivia tossed him the keys and they went their separate ways around the vehicle to get in. Olivia had already dialed Broyles' number as he backed out of the driveway and headed toward the lab. She relayed the information in her FBI voice; all business and possible leads and Peter couldn't help but get a little turned on by her authoritive voice. Peter squirmed in his seat as discretely as possible in hopes that without having hand interference his impending erection would disappear. Her dominating him had been one of his original fantasies starring Olivia Dunham and without being able to stop himself, some of those old images he'd dreamt up flitted through his minds' eye except now he could fill in those little details that were fuzzy before with the real thing now that he'd seen her naked. Peter scrunched his face up in both pain from the new state of arousal and concentration for driving and thinking of anything else.

_Broyles in a thong, Broyles in a thong._ Peter repeated in his head, and just when it was starting to work something brushed against the front of him making him swerve the car a little.

"JESUS! Olivia!" Peter straightened the wheel out and waved an apology to all the vehicles honking at them. When he turned to glance at her she was giving him large innocent eyes and if he didn't know her better he would think it was just an accident.

"Looks like someone has something on his mind…" Olivia grinned saucily at him.

Peter blushed and tried to focus on driving and getting them to the lab alive.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Olivia asked, brushing her hand against him again, but this time Peter kept them on the road and only his breath hitched. "Not going to say?"

Peter gave her a side glance and then focused on the road again not saying anything. So Olivia deftly undid the button on his jeans and wiggled the zipper down, releasing the pressure on his arousal. He sighed in relief but then almost swerved the truck again when she wound her fingers around him and began caressing him through the fabric of his boxer shorts.

"Livia…" he groaned and had to fight to keep his eyes open and focused on the road.

"What were you thinking of?" She murmured huskily as she slipped her fingers past the last barrier and grasped him and pumped down.

Peter growled in his throat and his head threatened to fall back into the seat in pleasure.

"I'm not going to stop…" She purred and continued to stroke the length of him.

"Isn't this illegal, or something?" Peter gasped as her fingers brushed the top of him.

"Since when did legalities bother you, Bishop?" Olivia quipped, rotating her hand around him making him buck his hips up into her hand.

"Okay, okay! It's that all business voice you have makes me think about you dominating me!" Peter blurted and Olivia actually paused, shocked that he had said anything.

"Hmmm," Olivia hummed, very pleased with the idea of him at her mercy. "That does sound like fun." She began to stroke him again, but she was pulling out all the movements that would finish him for sure.

Peter yelped and groaned, "please, Livia – I'm going to-" He moaned again when she'd found a sensitive spot. Peter forced himself to refocus on the road and he swerved into a side road and then an abandoned looking alley where he threw the vehicle into park and took the keys out of the ignition. He only had to look over at Olivia and then to the backseat before they were both scrambling to get into the back. Once back there Peter worked furiously with Olivia's pants while she licked and kissed his neck, grinding her center onto his arousal. After some awkward tumbling to get Olivia's pants off she was quickly straddling him again and hooking a finger in the crotch of her panties, he moved them to the side while she held him at her entrance and lowered herself onto him. Having done no foreplay for Olivia he had been expecting her to be tight, but it hadn't prepared him for how amazing she felt.

Peter let his head drop forward to her shoulder where he kissed and nipped. He held her hips tight in place so she couldn't move and after a minute, Olivia was beginning to worry.

"Peter?"

"Sorry, please just don't move for a second. I swear if you do I'll finish now and it won't be any fun for you." Peter said with an almost pained voice.

Olivia bit her lip and grinned. "Okay."

She only had to wait ten more seconds before she felt his hands loosening up on her hips and he nodded. She slowly rose up and then lowered herself back down, feeling the length of him buried in her, but she already wanted more and so her pace quickened and soon Peter was helping lift and drive her back down onto him. Soon, Olivia was beginning to see stars at the edge of her vision as waves of pleasure washed over her and she shuddered in his hands. Peter growled her name as he came inside her, driving himself deep where he wanted to stay forever. They stayed relaxed in each others' arms for a few minutes before the cold began to permeate into the vehicle sending goose bumps down Olivia's bare legs. Noticing the chill, Peter rubbed her legs with his hands to warm them up a bit before looking into her eyes.

"I suppose we'd better get back to work, huh?" Peter asked, his body and mind humming in pleasure and happiness, but at the same time, hating that they had to go the rest of the day playing like they weren't an item.

"Peter, do you really think _this_ is going somewhere?" Olivia bit her lip and searched his gaze with her own.

"Of course! Or well, I hope. It's kind of a two way street. Just because I want us to really work out doesn't mean it will. You have to want that as well," he gave her a hopeful smile that she returned. She closed the distance between them and gave him a soft and loving kiss before pulling back.

"I really do want it to, Peter." She murmured against his lips.

"Good, because I've never felt this way before and I need to know where this goes – where we go."

Olivia chuckled at him, "must be the scientist in you; needing to poke, prod, and understand everything." They both laughed before slowly pulling apart and redressing. Peter resumed his place in the driver's seat while Olivia moved back into the passenger seat and they took off to the lab. When they made it back and were parked, Peter turned the ignition off but before he could get out, Olivia rested her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Peter," she gave a wavering sigh. "You mean a lot to me and the way I feel about you – I've never felt like this." She paused and finally found the courage to look him in the eyes. "Even with John, I never felt for him the way I feel about you and that terrifies me because I barely kept it together when he died. If I lost you I- I don't know what I would do. I don't know how I would survive it." Tears welled up into her eyes but she kept them at bay until Peter leaned over the council and wrapped his arms around her. Despite her best efforts the tears fell.

"Livia, I'll do everything in my power to never leave you, I swear." He murmured into her hair.

"I'm holding you to that," she whispered. They sat in the car, just holding each other until Olivia finally felt more like herself. Wiping hastily at the tears she laughed. "I don't know about you, but this has been one emotional rollercoaster these last few days."

Peter chuckled and nodded. "It should be over for awhile though."

"I certainly hope so. Getting to this point was probably most of the battle." Olivia smirked at him.

They got out of the vehicle and began making their way inside.

"Well, you fought valiantly, Dunham, but I'm glad I won." Peter said giving her a wink.

"Who says I didn't let you win?" Olivia grinned in return.

They exchanged playful banter all the way up the entrance to the lab and then they forced themselves back into work mode much to Walter's disappointment. Olivia went straight to her office to grab some files and check her email before she had to head out to her appointment with Dr. O'Brian. Clicking open her email she grinned stupidly when she saw she had one from Peter.

_Livia,_

_I'm not really sure if I ever wanted siblings. It would have been nice to have had someone to play with but then again they would have had to have suffered the same abuse that I did and we both know that I was ill as a child, inherited disease. Who knows if my sibling or siblings would have had it? What would have happened if we had all been sick and died? Would Walter have gone to the other side and saved us all? Or would he have stayed on this side and never went after us? I'm not sure; I guess this over thinking is just my tired brain screaming at me to get some sleep. Too bad that seems to be eluding me. My mother was a wonderful person. She was strong, brave, caring, everything that you would ever want in a parent. She died when I was younger leaving me by myself with no other family. I started traveling then; it made me feel less alone. But now that I'm back in Boston, I no longer feel alone._

_-Peter_

His words echoed in her head. _I no longer feel alone._ And neither did she. Han Solo was no more. She thought over all the other things he said. He'd been one of those children that was so loved but he'd missed out on having sibling rivalries and hard lessons in sharing. Shaking her head she saw the time and decided she needed to run now if she was going to be on time. Realizing she'd left her light jacket out in the lab she grabbed her keys that she'd taken from Peter and headed out. Upon entering the lab she saw that her jacket was hanging on the back of Peter's regular chair and she smirked. He'd probably done that so she would have to say goodbye and she really didn't mind. He wasn't sitting in the chair, just near it, when she approached and he smiled at seeing her. She made to grab the jacket but Peter maneuvered himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began planting soft kisses against her neck and down to her collar.

"Peter!" She whispered, half gone in lust already and half worried. "What about Walter?"

"He's in the bathroom," he murmured into her neck and gently bit down on the skin between her neck and shoulder.

Olivia moaned and let her head tip back in pleasure. Peter wound his hands up the front of her torso to caress her breasts making her gasp his name. He moved his hands back down and let them rest on her stomach when they heard the sound of glass shattering only ten feet away. Their heads shot up and Olivia was already reaching for her gun when they saw it was just Walter with his jaw dropped and eyes almost bugging out.

"Does this mean I'm getting grandbabies?" Walter asked, his face shaping from shock to sheer happiness.

Olivia rolled her eyes and decided she'd leave the explanation to Peter.

"Just seven more months, Walter," Peter rubbed Olivia's stomach tenderly as if she were actually pregnant and placing a tender kiss on top of her head. Olivia's jaw dropped and she tried to whip around and ask him what the hell he was talking about when she caught the look of delight on Walter's face as he half ran, half danced off toward the landline.

"I've got to tell Astro!"

A/N: This is the end of one of the most enjoyable fics I've ever had the pleasure of taking part in and I want to give Americanchick a huge thanks for writing this with me. We really were 50/50 the entire way through and I wouldn't have had it any other way. Also, thanks to those who read and especially to the ones who reviewed. We hope that you all enjoyed this fic and we'll love you forever in a not-crazy or stalker-ish manner if you review :D


End file.
